


You better run for you life

by Themadhatterisback



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadhatterisback/pseuds/Themadhatterisback
Summary: Juliet Davies is a kindergarten teacher who is caught up between a Beatle and a stalker that won’t leave her alone.





	1. Jamming around

March 24th, 1963

London, England.

It was a quarter to 5 in the afternoon, and Juliet was occupied with finishing the correction of her kindergarten students' maths notebooks.

"Another star..." she uttered as she placed a silver star on William Greene's book. 

He was a sweet young boy who was always willing to help Juliet in class, even offering her a piece of his jam biscuit once. He even had the habit of accidentally calling her 'mum' in class, which resulted in a few laughs from the other children. 

Juliet closed William's book and got up to make herself a cup of chamomile tea. 

She was interrupted in the process of going to the kitchen by the doorbell that had rung. 

"Julie!" Her cousin, Amelia exclaimed as she held something behind under he arm. 

Amelia was a good looking girl for her age, only sixteen years old. She was the opposite of what Juliet looked like, the teenage girl had blonde air and green eyes and wasn't too short or too tall. 

"Hello, Amy." Juliet smirked at the nickname that her cousin absolutely hated. It had come from her stepmother whom Amelia wasn't too fond of, due to the fact that she had replaced her dead mother. 

"Oh come on, won't you let me in?" She frowned and Juliet moved aside to let in her jumpy cousin.

"I've got something for you..." she grinned wickedly and Juliet raised her brows, not another one of those letters she'd get from a different boy every week! 

"I'll make some tea. Also, please do not tell me that this time it's a letter from Gerald Clark!" Juliet groaned as she made her way to the kitchen, with Amelia scurrying behind like a dog's tail. 

"Not at all, dear cousin. It's something much better, he's a Chung fella alright.." Amelia sighed dreamily at the shiny cover that she held in her hands.

"Really? I'm assuming it isn't Clark then." Juliet said with amusement in her voice as she took out two cups from the cupboard. 

Amelia eyed the record player that was sitting between the hallway and the kitchen, and waited for Juliet to look for the tea as she slowly took out the record that was resting inside its cover. 

Oh, she couldn't wait till she could hear their voices in an entire album! Maryanne was a tease for not letting her hear the entirety of it, making her go and buy the damned, beautiful thing for the cost of her pocket money. 

"Strange. You're all quiet...is there something else you want to tell me?" Juliet asked as Amelia placed the needle onto the record as it began playing. She immediately went to the track that she heard the day before.

"Love, love me do!" A group of voices followed a harmonica at the beginning. 

Juliet immediately turned behind as she held her chest, "What the blooming heck was that!" 

Amelia didn't notice that her cousin who was a kindergarten teacher, had swore. Instead she leaned against the wall and smiled with a dazed look in her eyes. 

Their voices were heavenly, she could sleep to them, she thought. 

Juliet walked over to the record player and took the record sleeve from the calm girl who was too busy taking in the music that filled the house.

"Someone to love, somebody new..."

"Someone to love, someone like you!"

Juliet nodded with a delighted look on her face as she heard the track. 

The kettle hissed, adjourning Juliet as she went back to the kitchen and placed the cover on the table. She quickly poured the tea into the cups as she went back to find another track playing. 

"Treasure these few words till we're together, keep all my love forever...

P.s, I love you, you, you, you.."

This time, Juliet didn't hesitate to snap her fingers at Amelia who was finally taken aback from her sudden state.

"What happened?" She blurted out as she saw Juliet holding two cups. 

"I don't know what's up with you, let's go to the kitchen." 

They sat and Amelia smiled as she saw the record sleeve on the table, she took it as she stared at the faces behind the music. Juliet pursed her lips as she saw her eyes look lovingly at the cover, she remembered her little crush on Elvis some years ago, it still hasn't vanished though. That's why she still keeps her record player. 

"How'd you like it?" She asked.

"It was alright." Juliet shrugged, she liked it but didn't want to seem too infatuated with a record.

"Just alright? That's the second best thing I've heard after Elvis!" Amelia widened her eyes at her cousin.

"Maryanne let me have a listen yesterday, it came out two days ago and all the girls in school are mad about it! It'll blow up in Europe, I know it!" Amelia blabbered and Juliet nodded. 

"Oh come on, don't act like that. Just take a look at their faces and you'll know how lush looking they are!" Amelia shoved the sleeve towards her.

Juliet looked closely at their faces and Amelia pointed her fingers at each one of them.

"This is Ringo, Paul, George and John." She spoke enthusiastically and Juliet blinked at her cousin.

"What? Which one is your favourite?" Amelia smirked as she saw her cousin tilt her head in thought.

"Wo ho, It doesn't matter what they say,

I know I'm gonna love you any old way"

Juliet felt her cheeks burn as she glanced at the man that was on the cover. He had brown hair & eyes that—

"Ah, Paul caught your eye, didn't he? He's a cute one." Amelia stated and nudged Juliet. 

"Cause baby it's you...

Baby, it's you, don't leave me all alone.."

Amelia turned the cover around and quipped, "Oh, that was John singing." 

Juliet smiled as the song ended, it turned out that her cousin had good taste in music.

She drank her tea and noticed Amelia looking at her suspiciously.

"My favourite Beatle is Paul as well, you best back off." Amelia stuck her tongue out and Juliet rolled her eyes. 

"They're called the beetles?" Juliet questioned as she took another sip.

"No, they're called the beat-tles. Beat as in a musical beat." 

"Oh...that's clever." Juliet said truthfully and looked at the wall clock that was ticking at ten past five.

"Well, I better go home for supper otherwise..." she comically motioned a slice around her throat.

"That's Uncle Roger for you." Juliet laughed as she led Amelia outside, they said their goodbyes and Amelia promised to visit her the day after tomorrow. 

Juliet closed the door and leaned against it, listening to the voice that echoed throughout the walls of the house. 

"There's a place, where I can go...

When I feel low, when I feel blue...

And it's my mind, and there's no time,

When I'm alone..." 

Juliet sighed as she realised that her cousin had forgotten her record. 

Oh well, maybe it's an opportunity for her to listen to it. 

***

That night Juliet took off her reading glasses, taking her eyes away from the copy of 'the grapes of wrath' that she had to return to the library next week. 

She sighed as she looked around for something that would interest her, as her eyes hurt from all that book correcting and reading. 

She didn't have a television since her job as a kindergarten teacher wasn't very lucrative. But she loved it anyway, the feeling of teaching children things that they would use in their lives made her happy and proud.

That's why Vivienne and Tim Davies agreed to their daughter's wish, even buying her a house all to herself. Her father didn't have a problem, after all he did own an upholstery shop that was going quite well. 

Juliet didn't have any siblings, the reason that she was a rainbow baby, a child that is conceived after a miscarriage. Her mother had to go through a lot during her pregnancy, but she always said, "the outcome was worth all the pain.." 

Juliet smiled as she thought of her parents and the television set. Hm, maybe dad could get me one as a birthday present, she laughed ridiculously. 

She then recalled that she mentioned earlier to herself that she would listen to the record that Amelia had brought over. 

She walked over to the record player and looked at the tracks listed at the back. One in particular caught her eye, having heard it before somewhere. 

"Well shake it up baby now, (shake it up baby) 

Twist and shout! (Twist and shout)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby now! (C'mon baby)

Let's work it all out!”

 

 

 

July 11th, 1962 

"Juliet, you've got a secret admirer..." Isabelle ushered her friend to look at the blonde man staring at her with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The two girls sat on the sofa of Isabelle's sister's house, she was having a housewarming party.

Juliet turned around and knitted her brows, "Isn't that—"

"Oh my goodness, it is. That's Chris McPearson." Isabelle gasped and looked back at Juliet.

Chris McPearson was the same man that fancied Juliet during her teenage years, but to his dismay, she did not return his feelings.

She looked away from the eye contact that they shared for a few seconds and felt a strange sensation in her stomach. No, it wasn't the feeling of butterflies that people claimed to experience when they were in love. 

"It's a bit odd to think that he still fancies you." Isabelle popped an almond into her mouth.

"How does your sister know him?" Juliet muttered.

"Ben might've invited him." she shrugged. She was referring to her sister's husband.

Juliet was about to say something before noticing that someone had came to them.

''Would you share a dance with me?" It was Chris. 

Juliet bit her lip and glanced at her friend, "She would love to!" 

She glared at her with wide eyes and mouthed the words, "Backstabber", as Chris pulled her away with him. He pushed away the crowd that was suffocating the living room.

She looked up at him, and he smiled at her. It's like looking at a tower, this man is too tall! 

Chris went to the record player stand and picked a record, humming satisfyingly as he placed the needle.

He held his hand out to her and she took it reluctantly. Maybe I can get out of this if I pretend to not know how to dance, she thought.

The song started playing and Chris moved while Juliet was frozen in her place.

'"Why are you standing like a statue there?" He laughed as he danced. A couple of other people seemed to have joined them in the spacious hallway.

"I can't dance." she said bluntly and was about to apologise and walk away till he held her waist.

Juliet flinched as he moved her body with his. This is killing me, dear lord, she smiled forcefully. She looked at the others dancing and frowned, I wish I was enjoying this as much as they are.

''Well shake it up baby now, (shake it up baby)"

"Listen to what he says, shake it up." Chris grinned at her and Juliet prayed for the song to get over. Also for her to go back and have a little chat with Isabelle.

The song ended with the instrumental and everyone walked away as they chatted lively.

''Juliet, you remember me, don't you?" Chris gripped her arm gently.

"Yes. Could you, you know.." she motioned to his grip.

"Oh yes, sorry. I haven't seen you in so long, you know that?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Juliet looked at his features, blonde, blue eyes. Every other girl would love a guy like him but Juliet preferred the exact opposite of what Chris was, brunette, brown eyes. Yes, it was rather plain and boring but it was something about Chris' type that she found unnerving. 

"Yep..anyway, I really need to get back to my friend. Thanks for the dance." she smiled.

"I hope to see you around!" he winked as he saw her leave. 

***

"Ah, ah, ah...." the voices formed a melodic harmony before the song ended with the instrumental.

Juliet then felt her eyes shut as she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! First chapter is up, I hope you all liked this chapter.


	2. Bait for the fish

March 29th, 1963

It was the day the Beatles were performing at Odeon cinema, in Lewisham, London. 

The building was crowded by fans making their way to their seats, others chatting excitedly about seeing the Beatles for the first time. 

The hall was well packed indeed, Juliet, Amelia and Maryanne were seated in the second row. Plus the rest of the jumpy fans. 

This came to be due to Amelia's knowledge of the concert, persuading her best friend to grant both her and her cousin tickets. Juliet didn't want to come, really. It was just because her uncle had placed her as a sort of watchful eye over his teenage daughter, who had a habit of scurrying away.

Amelia had even admitted to her that she purposely left her 'Please Please me' record at her home. In order for her to 'savour the taste of the Beatles', the band that everyone apparently adored. 

The only thing that was ticking through Juliet's mind was work tomorrow morning...and when the band would get on stage and get the thing over with. 

"What's your favourite song, then?" Maryanne questioned her with keen eyes.

Maryanne was a pretty girl. She sported a neat attire that went well with her sapphire eyes. Her hair was tied neatly and her cheeks were red. Juliet noticed that her cheeks were tinted in that hue due to the excitement she felt in that moment.

She purposely sighed, intimidating the curious teenager. 

"I'll have to say there's a place, I think that's what it's called?" She shrugged. You can tell that she wasn't too good with song titles..

Maryanne looked away with an eye roll and started chatting to the girl next to her instead. 

Teenagers... 

"Don't worry bout her, she's just excited that she's seeing John." Amelia stated with a smirk. 

Amelia wasn't any better about hiding her feelings either. She kept on saying that she'd piss herself the entire trip. I mean, even Juliet wasn't that excited over Elvis. But hey, she hasn't met him once in her life. 

Soon enough, the crowd seemed to have started yelling again energetically. 

"Hullo!" A voice announced into the mic energetically. 

Juliet looked to her left and saw that Maryanne was screaming her head off, not an exaggeration by the way. 

"A'right. Simmer down!" He said in a deep voice this time, grinning at his band mates. 

Juliet counted the other three musicians on stage, they were clearly as excited as the audience. Noting that the drummer was wearing a smile that tore his mouth. 

She couldn't remember what he was called, it was a strange nickname she supposed.

"Paul! I love you!" Amelia screamed next to her and waved maniacally. 

Paul gave her a wink and adjusted his microphone, George waved around to the audience with a toothy grin. 

"Hush, please!" John said in a mocking manner— an old woman's voice. 

The crowd obliged to his request and finally quieted down. Juliet sighed thankfully, they were starting to give her a headache. 

"The first song we're starting out with is this tune..." Paul said with a laugh as John motioned something to him.

‘Love, love me do! You know I love you, I'll always be true. So please, Love me do! 

(Woah love me do!)

Someone to love, somebody new  
Someone to love, someone like you!’

Juliet hummed along, this song was a catchy tune alright. She couldn't hear much due to the screams around her but she could figure out the melody. 

She glanced at each member on stage and smiled, they weren't bad looking. She could see why Amelia had a thing for Paul. His large, doe eyes glinted the entire time he was singing, along with the huge grin on his face and his head bopping. 

They were into half of the set by now, and they had visibly become sweatier than the clean shaven, proper boys they were when they came on stage. 

They played 'do you want to know a secret' beautifully to Juliet's ears. They were a good band after all, she admitted to herself. 

That song ended and John took this an opportunity to blurt whatever came to his mind, "we 'ope ye liked that little tune by our Geo, give 'im a loud one!" 

The audience roared and yells of 'George' were heard. He smiled and bowed down. 

Juliet observed that George was quite the opposite of John, they had differing personalities. Paul looked like he was the 'cute boy' of the band. At least that's what her cousin had told her. She could ask but Amelia was too busy staring at him with hearts in her eyes. Ringo was the one that smiled a lot, Juliet marked in her brain. She had finally remembered what he was called because the redhead in front seemed to be memorising his name. 

She also came to a strange, yet interesting conclusion. Each Beatle had a signature move on stage. John would move up and down whilst squatting, almost like he was unloading in the toilet bowl. George would step forwards once in sync with the rest of the beatles in a song, then would move backwards again to strum his guitar. Paul would do that crazy head bopping of his, even yelling in some of the songs, he was thrilled alright. Ringo did the same, but also swung around his drumsticks. 

"Our next song is a fan favourite, apparently." John pretended to scratch his head in confusion then shrugged. 

‘Last night I said these words to my girl, I know you never even try girl

Come on (Come on) Come on (Come on) Come on (Come on) Come on (Come on)  
Please please me, whoa yeah, like I please you! 

You don't need me to show the way, love  
Why do I always have to say, love’

Juliet felt something kick her seat from behind, and saw that it was a girl with crazy curls adorning her face. 

She kicked again. And again. 

"Hello, could you stop kicking my seat please? Thanks." Juliet snapped her fingers to gain the girl's attention. She was seemingly busily staring at the rhythm guitarist.

She, you guessed it, kicked once again. 

"Pardon," Juliet stood up this time, not caring if the audience could view the stage or not. Amelia and Maryanne looked at what was happening and nudged Juliet. 

Crazy curls didn't even glance at Juliet, she kept her gaze steady at John. 

Juliet rolled her eyes and glared at the stage. 

‘Come on (Come on) Come on (Come on) Come on (Come on) Come on (Come on)  
Please please me, whoa yeah, like I please you?’ 

John was singing along, only to have his eyes travel to the girl in the second row that was standing and looking at the stage. Ha, and Paul thought he was the cute Beatle, would he take a look at the handsome Beatle, John smirked. 

The girl then turned around and seemed to have said something to the girl behind her, causing her to stand up as well. The girls seated around them did the same, earning shoutings from the rest of the audience that couldn't see the Beatles. 

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop kicking my chair." Juliet crossed her arms and stood impatiently, shaking her knees. 

"My feet didn't even touch your chair!" Crazy curls snapped back. 

Amelia ushered her cousin to sit down, "Don't make a huge fuss, please." 

"No, I can't sit down while she continuously kicks my chair like there isn't a human sitting in it!" Juliet fumed.

"Juliet. John is looking at you!" Amelia exclaimed.

"What—" Juliet furrowed her brows at the subject change.

"You sneaky little bitch!" Crazy curls roared as she grabbed a handful of Juliet's hair and pulled it. 

"Hey, ow!" Juliet shouted as she struggled to pull away from her grip. 

Amelia tried pushing crazy curls away while Maryanne didn't care to help. 

"Why would he look at her!" She rolled her eyes and helped crazy curls with tugging at Juliet's blouse. 

The girls around started yelling, calling for help. Some even tried pulling both parties away from each other. 

It was around that time that the boys were in the middle of 'I saw her standing there' that John had told Paul to take a look at the crowd that was standing. John couldn't see for shit, his refusal of wearing glasses had cost him to miss the opportunity of the catfight that was going on. 

"Uh, John. I hate to break it to ya but I think the girls have gone batshit." Paul widened his eyes as he glanced at them.

"Ye think we need to call security?" George told Paul into his ear.

Paul nodded and looked back at John, "we're going to need security to untie the lot." 

John sighed as he saw the security chatting with each other, not quite paying attention to the scramble. 

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, goodnight." John said quickly as he handed his guitar to Paul, who was leaving the stage with the rest of the Beatles.

"Mister, I think there’s a quarrel that ye need to break up." John tapped the security man's shoulder. 

He turned around to look at John with an intense glare, "Where?"

"Second row, I think." John shoved his hand in his pockets as he went backstage to meet his band mates. 

Pop! 

That was another button that flew from Juliet's blouse. All thanks to Maryanne's quick fingers. Her skirt experienced some damage as well. The worst of all was the state of her knees, that were full of scratches. 

Amelia yelled, "Stop that! I'll murder you bastards!" 

There were not only two people getting ahold of Juliet, they became four. 

Before Amelia could fight back saving her cousin, she fell on the chair as someone had swivelled their elbow at her. 

Juliet struggled as she groaned, the girls in the first row tried pulling her close to them. 

"Leave her alone!"  
"They've gone bollocks!"

"Hey! Break it up!" The security yelled as they pushed away the predators. 

The one that John had spoken to, Derrick, took ahold of Juliet who was too tired to realise that she had escaped the crazed fans. The rest of the security told everyone else to leave the building. 

***

Derrick had safely brought the girl backstage and laid her on the sofa. 

"The poor girl's viciously attacked.." he told all four Beatles who were gathered around her. 

"Shite..." John muttered as he looked at her peaceful body that had long gone to sleep.

"I'll get a first aid kit." Derrick said as he left swiftly.

There were scratches on her arms and legs, her hair was sticking out and her blouse had been torn, revealing her chest underneath and the hem of her skirt was ripped. 

The boys were speechless at the sight, they felt like rubbish. How had they allowed this to happen whilst they were present? 

"Those fuggin' little shites!" John spat as he caressed Juliet's cheek with the back of his hand. 

How had he allowed their barbaric hands to touch such a delicate girl as this? 

"John, calm down. I'm sure ye can apologise all ye want when she wakes up." Ringo placed a hand on John. 

George nodded as he saw another security bring a different girl this time.

"There's another one?" Paul raised his brows. 

"She's her cousin apparently." He said as he put her on a chair. 

The security that had brought Amelia didn't stop himself from glancing at Juliet's torn blouse. 

John glared daggers at him, "Go on. Does this look like a free show to ya?" 

He immediately took off his suit jacket and placed it on top of Juliet to cover her.

The security shook his head as he left.  
John didn't let his eyes leave him till he saw that he was out of sight.

Derrick came back with the first aid kit and asked John to move. 

"Pigs.. think ye can have a go at 'er while she's unconscious, do ya?" John flared his nostrils as he felt his hands form into fists, ready to be thrown. 

"John, c'mon mate. They're doing their job." Paul tried calming down his best friend.

"Why don't you treat her instead?" Derrick offered as he handed John the aid kit with an eye roll then left. 

John didn't hesitate and took the kit assertively. 

"Great." Paul sighed as he saw their manager arrive after his long disappearance. 

"What's going on, boys? The security told me that an argument had took place." Brian frowned as he saw the two girls that were unconscious. 

"More like an animal fight." George mumbled. 

"Eppy, look at what they've done to the bird.." John said as he carefully placed the alcohol soaked cotton ball onto Juliet's scratches. 

Juliet slowly opened her eyes and was confused as to why the Beatles were watching her.

"What happened?"


	3. Disclosed information

"Well, a bunch of looneys attacked ye...." John coughed and put aside the cotton balls. 

Juliet gulped and looked over John's shoulder to see her cousin, Amelia, who was rubbing her forehead and talking to Ringo and Paul. 

"What's your name?" George asked her, with John nudging him. It seemed that in that situation the roles had switched.  John was usually the one that didn't care about the matter at hand and would ask something of less importance. 

"Juliet. Oh my—" she widened her eyes as she glanced all over her legs, which were covered in scratches and a few bumps. She took off John's jacket and handed it to him. 

"That's just...wild." She tried to laugh it off. George could see the fear behind her eyes and asked if she wanted anything else. 

"No. Thank you—" she begun, only for John to scoff. There's the normal Lennon! 

"Thank you? Are ye out of your bloody mind? I think they hit yer head as well..." John stood up, more or less glaring at Juliet. 

This brought the attention of Amelia who walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. 

"Are you sure you'd like to continue talking to my cousin that way?" She raised an intimidating brow at him. 

Paul held her by the shoulders and spoke gently, "It's a'right luv, Rings, George, why don't you take her out for some fresh air?" 

George rolled his eyes but Ringo was happy to oblige, always missing out on the exciting stuff, Harrison thought. 

They left with much persuading with Amelia, since she thought they were kicking her out. Which they were, only discreetly. 

"Now, I'm glad to see yer awake luv." Paul grinned at her whilst sitting in what used to be John's seat. Juliet smiled at him as he took her hand into his and caressed it softly. 

"Save the flirting for later, McCartney. Any road, ye aren't supposed to be the one thanking us! We're supposed to be apologising and begging on our knees." John spoke, only cringing after saying that last line. 

Paul opened his mouth to speak, "He's right. Will you so kindly accept an invitation to–" 

John held his hand up, fully knowing of Paul's intentions, "My fucking arse, Paul. Are ye bleedin' serious?" 

Paul was about to retort but Juliet coughed to interrupt an argument from arising because of her, once again. 

"I'd accept your invitation to a cab, if you don't mind?" Juliet glanced at their awe stricken faces. 

"Right away, Lennon—" 

"Piss off, McCartney." 

And with that, Juliet chuckled. 

 

 

Amelia handed Juliet a cup of jasmine tea as she crossed her legs on the sofa. 

"What a wild day it was." She sighed. 

Juliet nodded and felt something underneath her bum, a small square piece of paper, with the name of Paul McCartney and his contact number. 

"Oooh, what's that?" Amelia snatched the paper from her hand. 

She gasped and placed the paper on her chest, placing her cup down. 

"I can't believe this! He gave you his number? Maryanne will lose it if she found out—" Amelia squealed but then toned down her voice after a realisation. 

Maryanne was a backstabber. 

"I think she lost it when she sided against me.." Juliet laughed humourously. 

Amelia averted her eyes and sighed, "I think I'd better call dad an' tell him." 

Juliet nodded as she watched her cousin disappear to make the phone call. She only wondered what would happen tomorrow.

 

 

March 30th, 1963.

"Good morning children, today we will be doing something different." Juliet clasped her hands together. 

The children watched eagerly as they awaited for what their Miss had to say, could it be extra playtime? 

"I will be placing a piece of modelling clay on each table for all of you, and I want you to just play with it and create whatever you'd like." Juliet announced as she held a jar of colourful clay. 

The children eyed the clay incredulously, itching to get their hands on it. 

Juliet gave each child a log of clay and let their imagination run wild. They quickly started morphing their clay into whatever came to their mind, some started making flowers while others made worms. 

But one brown haired boy had caught Juliet's eyes, who didn't seem to know what to do with the clay. 

"What's wrong William? Don't you want to make something nice out of that dull stick of clay?" Juliet kneeled down to his level and wondered, why wouldn't a boy his age enjoy such a thing? 

"I dunno." He shrugged and poked the red clay on his desk. 

"Think of anything red, how about that?" Juliet tilted her head to persuade the boy. 

He tapped his chin in thought then widened his eyes, "I've got it!" 

Juliet laughed as she patted his head, he's something alright. 

She decided to arrange her desk whilst the children were working, this went on for thirty more minutes till she felt someone tug at her skirt. It was a good thing that she wore stockings to cover the scratches and all, otherwise she'd have to lie to the children and tell them that she had a ginger cat named Arthur, who loved to scratch at her like a piece of yarn. 

"Look Miss, this if for you." William handed her a heart shaped piece of clay, with her name on it. 

"Oh how thoughtful of you." She blinked as she took the affectionate 'gift'. 

The boy that reached up to her knees smiled warmly up at her, then proceeded to return to his seat where he scribbled something down on a paper. 

What a nice boy...she wondered. 

 

 

 

After Juliet had downed a supper that consisted of pea and potato soup, yes, some would call her a 'small eater' since she had the appetite of a young child, she got up to answer the doorbell.

Must be Amelia... 

"Hallo Juliet!" 

Or...it wasn't Amelia. Instead it was a man dressed up in a black sweater and trousers. 

"John?" She stood there, flabbergasted.

"Yes, do I look like a Allistair? Birds used to tell me, oh ye look like a Michael or some other shite name..." John went on, chattering as he shivered slightly. 

"You look cold, get in." She laughed as he reluctantly entered. 

John sighed in relief was the warm atmosphere around him made him feel like a cosy teddy bear. 

"How nice of ya, sweet girl ye are..." John mimicked an old lady, whilst bending downwards. 

He's quite the comic, I must say...Juliet said to herself. 

"I sure am, aren't I?" John swung his arm abrasively then groaned. 

Juliet laughed slowly and as awkwardly as possible, she hadn't expected him to hear that. 

She led him to the living room, where he did in fact stretch himself on the sofa. 

"Would you like to drink something—" she offered then John tutted her. 

"Ye sit down yer arse, don't ye want to know why I came, or more importantly how I found your place?" 

Juliet had to admit, it was a bit unusual how he had managed to find her home but hey, he was a Beatle. 

"Well yes, to tell the truth, I'm dying to find out." She chirped as she had difficulty in sitting upright. 

John raised a suspecting eyebrow then cleared his throat, "well miss Davies," 

Even odd that he knows her last name..

"Could I interrupt you for a second there? Thanks. Listen, all of what's going on right now seems a bit too much for me to handle. For example, how the blooming heck did you find where I live? You even know what my last name is! Don't tell me you know what school I went to..." Juliet jumped from her seat and walked over to where John was lounging. 

John opened his mouth to reply, "The tiffin girls' school." 

Juliet glared at him, almost walking away before John held her wrist. 

"Fine. I was bored out of my wits and so I decided to pay a visit to ol' Eppy's office. Brian Epstein, manager an' all. Any road, while I was lookin', I came across yer address and whatnot. All the information that could be used against you." He let go of her wrist and grinned. 

John stopped to look at her reaction the continued, "and here I am! Eppy had all of that shite with him because apparently, we are goin' to visit ya tomorrow." 

Juliet took a moment to process all that he had said then just stuttered, "uh...well, well it's...um..." 

"Shocking! Your life has become disclosed in the palm of my hand...I say that's one point for Lennon and none for Davies!" John chuckled then sat straight. 

"Why did you come here?" She replied with a straight face. 

"Why? Well, I....came here..." John paused, the word 'here' sounded more like 'hair' as he spoke at a slow rate, like he was thinking of what to say. 

Yes, he's hiding something alright...Juliet smirked at him. 

"To see my pretty face, is it?" She crossed her arms haughtily.

"No, I didn't come to see your pretty face." John mimicked her in a posh accent.

"Hey! I don't talk like that." She retorted. 

"Sure ye don't. Well, as much as I would love the thought of spendin' the night here, I'm a busy man as usual." John stood up in front of Juliet and patted her shoulder. 

"See ye tomorrow, Etty." John kissed her on the cheek as he left. 

She ascended to the door behind him, then picked up the paper that Paul had left. 

'For private inquiries, Paul McCartney'


	4. Friends I still can recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, a quick short chapter but I promise, this one will help build up the story!

March 31st 1963 

Juliet's POV 

Here they are, in the flesh, at my house. I hadn't told Amelia that the Beatles were visiting because she'd lose her mind if she found out, and I'm sure that her father would appreciate it if she kept her brain. 

My eyes travelled to the exuberant bouquet of pastel hues that say on the table, I had yet to place in a vase— the one mum had bought from the Sunday market. 

"Once again, we would like to apologise for the incident." Brian smiled genuinely.

I nodded, "it's all in the past." 

"Well then, that's great. Thank you for having us." Brian clasped his hands together, ushering the boys to stand up with a signal from his eyes. 

"Thank you for stopping by." 

Brian left first, then the boys, whom each placed a kiss on my cheek— Paul might've stayed put for a little too longer, with John pulling him away. 

"You've sucked off the girl's cheek ye daft git!" John squeezed Paul's shoulder, who groaned. 

I laughed as I rubbed my cheek, he was an enthusiastic kisser, maybe too much. 

"G'bye Juliet!" George waved at me and I waved back. They left whilst laughing away and somehow I felt glum. 

I touched the collar of my jumper and a memory popped back into my mind..

 

17 May 1959 

"Oi, he's a looker!" Ruth whistled in a low tone. Always on the lookout for a pretty boy, that girl. 

Isabelle took a good look at the boy— well combed hair, a brown jumper and a stack of books against his chest. He sat down and flipped open the pages of one of the books.

She scrunched her nose and looked away, “eh, your type not mine. Too much of a mum pleaser type.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? He’s a charming boy!” Ruth gasped and turned to look at me this time. 

“What do you think, Julie?” 

I shrugged, “I dunno...Isabelle is right.” 

“Stop right there, He’s fanciable.” Catherine nodded alongside Ruth. 

“Fanciable? Oh god!” I burst out laughing at Catherine’s word of choice. 

“What? It’s a real word. You should use a dictionary more often!” She huffed with a smirk. 

 

 

Somewhere in London....

Amelia was occupied with a boy from school whilst munching down chips at a chip shop. The weather was wet however the light breeze made up for it. 

It wasn’t Gerard Clark this time, it was Rupert Norton— a handsome boy that resembled a bit of Cliff Richard, might’ve been the core reason as to why Amelia had ‘fancied’ him. 

“They went bollocks over me, the lot! They hadn’t believed I told that brute to sod off, he deserved it that–” He blabbered on with a mouth of chips. 

Amelia grimaced and was saved from the awfully boring story of how Rupert told off one of the bullies in the neighbourhood and how he was deemed as the hero of the poor, helpless children. 

“Mel, haven’t seen you in quite some time.” 

Just the person she was dying to see! 

Maryanne. 

Amelia glared at her with disgust and Rupert glanced curiously at the encounter. 

“I should say this same for you. Last time we were together you sided against my cousin without a second thought.” Amelia stood up, earning attention from the only occupied table, where a little boy and his mum sat. 

“Look, I wanted to say–”

“Please, spare the dramatics. Don’t you say otherwise than what I’ve seen with my own bloody eyes!” She pointed at her pair of eyes furiously. 

The mother had quickly picked up her son and left a quid and some cents on the table— once Amelia had begun swearing, she would immediately become the living definition of ‘swearing like a sailor’. 

“Alright then. I won’t deny it no more. Yes, your cousin was a tart for distracting John and she deserved what she had to get. A couple of neat beatings.” Maryanne curled her lips devilishly. 

Amelia exhaled deeply, Rupert’s chip fell as he stood to grab her back from attacking Maryanne— who was now running away from Amelia’s clawing hands. 

“Yeah, go on! You idiotic excuse for a human! Calling my cousin a tart when you’re the harlot of society!” She yelled obscenities as fast paced as she could. 

“Alright, that’s enough. Please.” Rupert finally pulled her down to sit back. 

Amelia could only think of what she would do to that spineless coward...

 

 

April 3rd 1963

After a productive day at the kindergarten, (Juliet had asked the children to name picture cards that she held up), she came back home once again. It was always the same routine. She did visit her parents a few times a month and went to shop once in a while but that was it. Her social life wasn’t all that as well, her friends had crossed different paths in their lives and hadn’t really stayed in touch with one another. Furthermore, the last boyfriend Juliet has had was two years ago— he was Irish and had only visited England to stay with his cousin. In conclusion, it was more of a fling than a relationship. 

She sighed as she inserted the key into the hole, groaning as the leaf residue from the wind cluttered below her feet. No, not the new oxfords! 

Juliet was about to take them off before an envelope caught her eye. It was placed on the mat, untethered by its surroundings. She picked it up and saw that a rose petal was attached to it. 

She raised her brow quizzically, then proceeded to enter the house. 

She took off her coat and purse, then sprawled on the sofa to open the envelope that was making her itch of curiosity. 

 

‘Dear Juliet, 

Wanted to stop by for a chat but I couldn’t, Will this letter make up for it?

I also noticed that you weren’t at home. Maybe when I come by next time you could bake your delicious almond biscuits for me? 

Ceylon tea for me, just the same as always! 

Xx I hope you figured out who it is by now! 

Give me a ring when you see this!’

 

The letter ended with the telephone number and a huge smile ripped off Juliet’s face. She bounced from the sofa to the telephone to call the sender. 

“Hello?”


	5. You’re a naughty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include some description of the male anatomy, so if that makes you uncomfortable then you can skip the end of the chapter.

11 October 1962 

"Cheer up, will you? You didn't think it would ACTUALLY last, did you?" Ruth rolled her eyes as she combed her locks. 

Juliet fell on the bed with a thump, staring at the ceiling in silence. 

"It was nice while it lasted.." Isabelle took Juliet's hand into hers while patting it gently as a reassurance. 

"Where's Cathy?" Juliet inquired, to change the topic. 

"Her aunt is visiting so she's well busy with preparing a trifle with mother.." Ruth cackled as she enunciated 'mother'. 

Isabelle sighed, "there are other fish—"

"In the pond, Alright I get it. Can't I mop around a bit?" Juliet throw a pillow at her and Isabelle tutted with a frown. 

"Hey now, be a nice young—"

"Watch out!" Ruth exclaimed as she threw a cushion at Isabelle. 

"You gremlins!" Isabelle shrieked as she attacked them both with a pillow the size of their faces. 

 

1st April 1963

"Have you heard from the girls?" Juliet asked as she sat inches away from Isabelle. 

"Yes. Haven't you? Ruth is staying in Suffolk and I think Catherine is some part of Italy, found herself an Italian piece of work.." Isabelle sighed dreamily at the end. 

"Ruth is in Suffolk? Thought she would've moved to a place like Kent or Buckinghamshire." Juliet raised her brows in amazement. 

"Well," Isabelle our down her tea cup and cleared her throat, "Now, tell me about you. What's going on with your life?" 

Juliet pondered for a moment or so. What was really going on in her life? Nothing much..aside from that incident at the concert. 

"The usual, teaching at the kindergarten and all." Juliet swiftly downed the tea in her hands, unsure why. Might be the nerves perhaps?

"Hmm...come on. Life's got to be more exciting than that!" Isabelle moaned, looking at her friend apprehensively. 

Juliet thought, well I might as well spit it out..

"Fine..Iwenttothisbeatlesconcertandiwasttackedbyabunchofmadfansandtheniwasvisitedbythebeatles—" 

Isabelle widened her eyes as she struggled to keep up with the bike speed words pouring out of Juliet's mouth. 

"Hold on, can you explain whatever you just said to me slowly and clearly?" Isabelle crinkled her brows. 

Juliet sighed, "I said, I was attacked by some fans at a Beatles concert and then they visited me to show their concern." 

She emphasised each word forcefully, in order for the sentence to get into Isabelle's brain.

It took a while for Isabelle to process this information into her brain then she replied with an 'oh...'

"Thats...wow.." Isabelle was speechless and couldn't say much. She knew that the Beatles were a big deal, they were everywhere— the news, the telly, you could even find your sixty something neighbour listening to them with a scorn or curiosity. 

"Wow might be just the word..." Juliet nodded in thought.

 

 

27 October 1962

"Juliet? What a wonderful surprise.." 

She shifted her body around to see Chris McPearson. 

"Chris..we meet again." She smiled as she tightened her hands around the bag of fruits. 

The grocers: a strange place where you could meet the person you'd least expect (and least want to meet). 

Her friends thought that he was an absolute gem, they haven't really spoken to him, but his looks said enough. Juliet begged to differ, everything about him was way off. 

"How's it going with you, then?" He cracked a smile as he held a carton of milk in his hand. 

"Fine. Uh...well I've got to go—" 

Chris frowned and interrupted her, "Why is that when we always meet you're always in a rush?" 

Juliet gulped, he's finally caught on. (Which was a good thing).

It was a thing that boiled his blood for some time now, ever since he had fancied her in '57. All she did was avoid him or bring up an excuse to get away from his company. He had to put an end to this! 

"You won't reply, is that it? Go ahead and run like you always do!" Chris laughed bitterly. 

Juliet gaped at him, it was the first time he had reacted to her behaviour. She did have to admit, it was childish and she had to apologise now, later was far too much time. 

"Chris..." 

"Don't. I bet you're dying internally because you're looking at my face for more than the usual minute you spend with me." He shook his head in disgust. 

"Just...go away." He said in a low voice and walked off. 

Juliet stood there, exasperated. She had finally wanted to tell him why she was such a tit to him, and now he wouldn't listen. 

Maybe one day, she'll find the opportunity to tell him. But for now, there's no point in chasing a dog that won't listen. 

 

 

8th April, 1963

The President Hotel, 56-60 Guildford Street, London

"Cor, where are ye off to, then?" George eyed John— who was seemingly in a rush as he tossed on his coat and slipped into his loafers. 

They had only eaten breakfast, which was brought in by room service. George Found it strange how John didn't go for the usual nap he had after a long night of booze. 

"Let 'im be. Probably off to shag some bird, eh Johnny?" Paul winked at him as he was busy fumbling with a pack of cigarettes. 

Ringo was glaring at the telly, with more or less interest at whatever film is playing. 

"Oh shut it." John scowled and quickly slammed the door behind him. 

"So...he's snogging a bird then?" Ringo spoke. 

 

Some time later, John was at the front door of the girl that he called Etty.

He rang the bell the third time now, still, no one showed up. 

Well, there's no use in ringing the bloody thing till it jams, John rolled his eyes. 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around with a smile, "Juliet—"

"Pardon, are you looking for someone mister?" A lady asked him as she looked at his odd facial hair and cap. She's loaded and ready to pop, John widened his eyes at the pregnant woman. 

John wouldn't ever leave the hotel without a disguise, and a very well put disguise was just the trick to avert any attention from a Beatle crazed fan. 

"Yes, a young woman named Juliet however, I can't seem to get to her." He exaggerated the accent, making it sound over the top posh. 

The poor lady had a confused look on her face, "Oh yes...she's at work currently. You could wait—"

"No! I mean, if you could please get me her work address, I'd like that very much." John almost bowed down as he kept up with the character he was playing. 

Mimi was right when she said that I was better an actor than anything else, John smirked knowingly. 

"I'm not sure I'm inclined to do that..." The lady was hesitant. 

"Please Madame. I really want to see my beautiful niece!" John kneeled down as he begged her. 

An actor indeed, he was. 

"Please Sir, don't. I'll give it to you, I'll be back in a moment." The lady left, rushing to her house. 

John rubbed his hands together excitedly. He grinned wickedly as he remembered the pranks he used to pull off as a teenager, like lighting up a bonfire for the entire day on Guy Fawkes day, then blaming it on the neighbourhood thug. 

"Tut tut, those where the days, my boy." John told himself in the same posh accent. 

"Sir, here's the address. It isn't too far up. It will take you a good three minutes to reach." The lady handed him a piece of paper. 

"When's the little one coming out then?" John pointed at her belly and tightly held onto the yellow paper. 

The woman's face changed from a state of puzzlement to shock. 

"You impudent bastard, how dare you!" The lady was about to attack John, only for him to flee for his safety. 

She yelled obscenities behind him, John still ran as fast as he could while looking at the street and the address at the same time. 

And he's made it.

'Grove End Kindergarten'

John was baffled at his stupidity, both Juliet's house and the workplace were only a few minutes away from EMI Studios and he has only realised now. 

He quickly got rid of the facial hair, it was itching his damn face, and threw it into the bind. He kept his cap on and popped open a button from his collar, the running had really made him break into a sweat. 

"Fuckin' hell!" John slapped himself on the face as he entered the kindergarten.

He didn't expect her to work as a teacher, to say the least. He might've missed that detail on Brian's paper. 

He praised her for having the patience to work with children, John would've just ripped their heads off already. Alright, that might be too graphic. 

The place was well maintained, a floral aroma seemed to fill the atmosphere. It was unusually quiet, John didn't seem to see any children scurrying about. He did see some children holding each other's hands as they went to the washroom. 

"Eh. They're not that bad, are they?" John mumbled to himself and was startled as a voice came up from behind him. 

And..... 

It wasn't Juliet.

"They are little devils but can become angels once they're relaxed. I'm Robyn, I'm the receptionist here." 

She was fit, accompanied by long blonde hair and pouty lips. She was dreamy to look at, John grinned at her. 

"I'm—" well, she hadn't recognised me yet, strange thing....John raised a brow. 

"I think I've seen your face around...uh well then, are you here for a tour or..admission?" Robyn led John to the front desk, she faced him while still standing. 

He leaned against the desk in a nonchalant way. 

"No, I'm actually—"

"Oh, you want to pick up your child early?" Robyn realised but John placed his hand on hers. 

"No, I'm here to meet a certain missus by the name of Juliet Davies." John said with a whisper, who knows, the children might be crazed Beatles fans.. 

"Hmm...Juliet then?" Robyn had a distasteful look on her face. 

"Yessss, where can I find my dearest Etty?" John took of his hand from hers, seeing that she found a disliking to wards the woman he lo-, lusted after. 

Robyn now looked like an ugly daydream to him; beautiful when it begins then turns ugly once it ends. 

Robyn was going to retort, only for the dream itself to appear in front of John's eyes. 

She wore a white buttoned up shirt, with a navy blue skirt. It fitted her well and proper, her legs were smooth as she strode towards them. All this made John get excited a little too much. 

Robyn rolled her eyes as she went retuned to the desk and sat down. 

John wheeled around his position, to make him comfortable and face Juliet. John gulped as he Juliet get closer, now her skirt seemed to ride up some more. 

"John? What are you doing here?" She questioned him then hugged him. 

Yes, that's made it much more worse, John groaned. 

"What's wrong?" Robyn rolled her eyes as she witnessed the conversation take place. 

"Nothin' luv. I was on me way to the studio and decided to stop by and..." John crossed his legs and placed his arms in the front, which were hugging his body.

"And?" Juliet asked. 

John tried to brush off the thought of kissing her sweet, soft neck all over. 

"Aaarghh...uh just to say hello." John fanned himself for some air. The floral aroma was now too much for him to handle. 

"What's wrong? You're acting strange.." Juliet confessed, she might've only met him twice but it wasn't him to act all jittery and out of place. 

"Robyn, could you get the mister a glass of water?" 

Robyn rolled her eyes then left for the kitchen. 

"Jus' feelin' a little..." 

John's breath hitched, "hot." 

He crossed his legs tighter now, only for Juliet to grimace. 

"Look at you! John Lennon, something is wrong but you're too scared to admit it." Juliet held him by the shoulders, making him squirm some more. 

"Fine. I'll leave then if you won't tell me why you're here. What did you found out about me this time, that I won third place in a beauty contest in Brighton?" Juliet glared at him. 

Now John didn't seem to get rid of the thought of seeing Juliet in a swimming costume in Brighton, oh how lovely her little—

"Miss, Lester won't give me back my pencil case." William tugged at Juliet's skirt. 

Juliet blinked, "Oh William, how did you get out of class?" 

"Simply used the knob, Miss." He grinned at her. 

Juliet frowned at his witty remark— she looked at John, whom she thought had the same sense of humour of a five year old boy. 

"Fine, I'm coming to scold him." 

William looked up at John, who smiled at him with agony. He had to get rid of the petty thing. 

"Mister, What's wrong with your trousers?" William furrowed his brows. 

"Trousers?" Both John and Juliet exclaimed at the same time, John quickly grabbed a paper from the desk and covered himself with it.

"Oh god...John..." Juliet closes her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Miss, I know I know! He's got a pocket rocket!" William jumped up and down. 

"What? William, how did you—"

"It's when a boy gets all happy when he sees a girl he fancies. My cousin Mark told me."  

Robyn returned and handed the Glass to John, who shook his head. 

"He can't move right now, Miss Carson, he's got a pocket rocket!" William giggled. Robyn gasped as she placed the glass on the desk instead, then held William's hand.

This was the moment that John wanted to, very badly, slap a child. 

Juliet could see the tense look on John's face and told Robyn to take William to class. 

"Now, can't you control yourself John?" Juliet groaned as she looked at his face. 

"C'mon Etty! I'm in pain and it's all your fault!" John retaliated as he then bit his tongue for uttering this revelation.

"Well well, the same person that went: ‘no I didn’t come to see your pretty face’ is now the same person that has a hard-on because of ME.” Juliet tapped her chin with amusement. 

Throughout this whole scenario, John was not embarrassed, he was irked because everything that was happening was Juliet’s fault. 

“Hold on a mo, did I say it was YOUR fault? Apologies Etty, I meant it was Robyn’s fault. Oh those kissable lips of hers I just want ta—” John immediately retorted back at her, flawlessly.

“Whatever you say Lennon...” Juliet patted him on the cheek. 

“When are you off then?” He shifted his body, the petty thing ached less now, thankfully. 

“Meet me in an hour Lennon..” she smiled.


	6. A day of rhymes and flirting

Grove End Road

8th April, 1963.

Juliet's POV 

"Home alas!" I sighed theatrically, and held my hand to my forehead. 

As I expected, this brought quite a reaction from John, who was seemingly offended by my sarcastic remark.

"I didn't hold you captive, did I?" John huffed with a tinge of annoyance. 

I tugged my lips a bit, he was a baffling character was what I found out as we had lunch. He didn't say much about himself, more about the bizarre/idiotic things he's done in his past 23 years on earth, one being sketching an art model provocatively during an art class in college— causing her to burst into tears. 

He also did bring up some things he actually did enjoy aside from music, which were literature and art. I listened intently to his blabbering, as I never would've figured him to be a refined person. He might've just wanted to act up in front a kindergarten teacher, who knows? 

"Alright then, good bye Jo-" I was about to shut the door, before John pushed it back. 

"Just a mo, can I ask ye summat?" John looked me in the eye. 

I was worried he was going to saying something along the lines of 'it was a lovely day', that would sound abnormal coming from John. Besides, it was only a lunch OUTING. 

"That lady neighbour of yers, uh..she pregnant or...?" John rubbed his cheek sheepishly. 

"No. She's diagnosed with thyroid disease." I tilted my head as I saw his cheeks redden slightly. 

"What've you done?" 

"I might've called her pregnant." He confessed. 

Poor Hilda. She already has to go through the agony of her troubling condition, only for someone like John to come and ask her if she was pregnant. She'll soon come by and curse at John for saying such a thing and I'll have to agree with her. 

"Sleep well, John." I told him lastly, but he once again, prevented me from shutting the door.

"The lads want 'ta meet ye, stop by the hotel when yer free." John took out a crumbled piece of paper from his coat, then a pen from his pocket.

He took my hand and placed the paper into my palm, closing it as if it were a clam where a precious pearl sat inside of it. 

"Okay." I uttered. 

 

 

Ah, the glorious warmth of a bed. Close enough to the warmth of a mother, the tender, affectionate love a bed could give. I mean, once you really think about it, one of the many reasons people 'make love' in bed is because it's the safest and comfiest place to do so. 

Speaking of making love, when was the last time—

Ring! 

I jolted up from my bed to go answer the phone, which was quite noisy. It's shrieks were loud enough to reach my bedroom. 

"Hello?" I mumbled, who would be calling at a time like this? 

No reply. Must be some foolish prank someone is pulling...

"Hello, what do you want?" I said once more, the line buzzed and I put the phone down. 

"Bloody idiot." I rolled my eyes and smoothened down my nightgown. 

Ring! 

"Yes, who are you!" I said a bit too enthusiastically. 

"I swear if you won't reply I'll call the po—" 

"Juliet Marie Davies, how dare you speak to your mother in that tone?" 

Mum. 

I flinched, "sorry mum, I thought you were some idiot playing with me." 

I could hear her huff unwarily from the other line, "I haven't heard your voice is so long, sweetheart." 

"It's alright. Life is busy nowadays." 

I wasn't lying, I was occupied with school, my social life which consisted of the teachers at work, Isabelle and John COULD be added to the list. 

My mum started talking about a lunch party she was invited to by some Crocker of Clark lady, who was her cousin's sister in law, who married Wilhelm Porter, who was someone I couldn't find out was whom, since I was distracted by a sound coming from my bedroom. 

Must've left the window open. 

"Listen mum, that's great and all but I've got to go."

"Great? That selfish brute cheated on the woman!" 

"Alright bye mum." I ended the line hastily. 

She'll have my head once we talk again, that's for sure. 

I entered my room and found that the window was shut. Strange, The wine I had must be having an effect on my senses. 

I loosened the tie my hair was bundled up in— after that steamy, relaxing bath I had. I felt like a baby curled up in powder and blankets. 

I was about to bid the day farewell, but I saw a lone rose on my bed that had made my past sleepy state, an alert one. 

I held it for sometime, pondering as to who would've placed it in here. 

I eventually threw it into the rubbish bin, the closed the light to have a good night's sleep. Hopefully.

 

 

Grove End kindergarten 

"Rosie, what do you get when you add three and two?" 

I waited for her to think, she quietly took out three fingers on one hand, then two on the other. 

"Five!" She yelled. 

I nodded at her with a smile, "Very good." 

"Now class, looks like Rosie is the first to get a star. Who wants one?" I placed a golden star onto the girl's shirt. 

"Me, me! Me!" They squealed eagerly, waving their hands around frantically. 

"Alright calm down children," I shushed them with my finger on my lips. They eventually calmed down, but it wasn't because of me, two figures stood by the door as they gently knocked on it. 

John and Ringo.

"Well children, we seem to have some guests." I smiled at the two, pompous Beatles.

They entered the class, and I could hear some gasps from some children. They probably haven't seen anything like them before— 'foolishly long haired, singing insects' is what the critics say. John and I exchanged looks, as we both knew what was coming. Oh, William. 

"It's the mister who had a pocket rocket!" William blurted out, the whole class went mad, yelling at William to tell them what it meant. 

Ringo burst out into laughter, slapping John on the shoulder each time he let out a breath. John let out slow, sardonic laugh at Ringo. 

"Isn't that fine and dandy?" John whispered to me, in what seemed to be an Elvis impression. 

"Not for you, Presley." I nudged him as the children continued snickering and laughing at him whilst pointing at his...erm, private's. 

"Right then, that's enough giggling for ye insolent buffoons." John stated in a loud, clear voice. 

"Ha, bet you all don't know what that word means!" He said smugly. I pinched his side, to which he replied with an 'ow, Etty!' 

"Hey, aren't you the Beatles?" It was Elaine that had raised her hand to ask that question. 

"Why, you're right sweetheart." Ringo grinned proudly at her and bowed down. 

John violently smacked him on the back whilst smiling stupidly, "Ritchie, toughen it up, will ya? Those devils will 'ave our heads if we are deemed nice to 'em." 

I raised my brows at John, who shrugged and retorted: "What?" 

"So, how bout we sing summat?" John grabbed the 'naughty tip' box, where I collected pennies for children who were acting up in class. 

Ringo grabbed the rubbish bin, then took two pencils, supposedly making it his drum kit. 

"Yes!" They shouted feverishly. Ringo and John sat on the ground and waited for the children to settle down.

"Repeat after me, The big ship sails on the ally-ally-oh  
The ally-ally-oh, the ally-ally-oh  
Oh, the big ship sails on the ally-ally-oh  
On the last day of September." 

I thought he would burst out into a buddy holly tune or something, turns out he could keep some things child friendly at least. 

Ringo tapped a beat onto the bin, while John sang and shook the box vigorously. The children were clueless of the song and its melody, but decided to follow John. 

John soon enough grew tired of singing the song and let the children and Ringo continue. 

"Where's Paul and George then?" I took the box from him. 

"They're sittin' it off with Robyn and those perky tits of hers—" I quickly covered John's mouth before the children could hear. I did notice that one child specifically, was silently listening into our conversation. 

"Watch your mouth in here, Lennon." 

"Please, reprimanding me would only make it worse as I'm bewitched by your scoldings." He exaggerated a pout, Puckering his lips as he did so. What a strange way of flirting he has...

"Hey, none of that is allowed in here!" William pulled John away and glared at him. He placed both hands on each of our shoulders. 

"Aren't ye some impeding wall aye?" John laughed as he messed up William's hair. 

"Oh dad will be furious!" William groaned and left us. 

I furrowed my brows at John, who shrugged instantly, "I'll never figure out those dwarfs." 

I laughed and thought for a moment, what had William meant? 

"Hey, What's with you now?" John brushed his hand over my knee. 

"Nothing's wrong." I gave him a reassuring smile and stood up. John stood next to me and dug his hands into his pockets.

"I can see through that smile, Etty." He shook his head with doubt. 

“I’ll come back.” I blurted out rather swiftly, then attempted to leave the classroom. Yes, ‘attempted’.

“Oi, don’t leave me on me bill with those nutters!” John widened his eyes as he tried to clutch my arm. 

“Miss, why does he talk funny?” It was Ruth who had asked that question, with her little voice. 

John was deadpan as he looked at me, “Posh twits, they are!” 

 

 

“Say, I can’t figure out your hair colour. Seems a bit golden but orange at the same time, you know?” Paul stated, as an effort to flirt with Robyn.

John and I watched him curiously, suppressing our laughter as we did so. I didn’t intend on leaving Ringo alone with the children, but he didn’t seem to mind. According to John, he had the largest maternal bone in his body out of all four of them. 

“My mind wishes to tell you Paul, that the word you’re looking for his strawberry blonde.” George said smugly, earning a mock laugh from Paul. 

“Ha!” John shrieked as I slapped my hand against his mouth to shut him up. 

“I’ll tell you two boys now, who I think has got the most beautiful hair colour!” Robyn smirked temptingly at them. 

What is she up to now? Ever since John had stopped by the other day, she had become...playful..sort of. But who am I to care anyway? 

“John’s Locks are beautiful, they’ve got just the most striking colour I’ve seen on a man!” Robyn didn’t stop herself from going up to John and playing with his mop of hair. 

The boys immediately frowned, exchanging bothered looks with each other. John was quite interested at the attention he was getting from Robyn, smiling at her for more compliments. 

“How awfully generous of you to say such a thing, luv.” He caused Robyn to giggle as she threw her head back. 

“It’s almost like a chestnut type of colour.” Robyn continued fiddling with John’s hair. 

Paul and George moved over to my side— the audience, as you would call us.  
I felt myself itching to say something, and so that’s exactly what I had done. 

“I think auburn is more like it.” I looked up at John, who was wearing the most pompous look on his face. 

“With all that staring, I’m sure you even know how many strands are on his head.” Paul whispered into my ear and I shot him a glare. 

Robyn glared at me, George was rather enjoying what was going on and John stared at my face inquisitively. 

“Humph, well I’ll get back to work then.” Robyn rolled her eyes and sat back at her desk. 

This was our queue to leave. 

 

 

“You didn’t tell me how you met the boys. I mean it’s quiet odd that YOU know them.” Robyn stood next to me as I took all of my things to get ready to go home. 

The kindergarten was now empty, all the other teachers had left as well except for me.

“You might know by now Robyn, that you and I aren’t really friends or such.” 

She wasn’t fazed because she knew I spoke the truth. She turned away without pressuring for answers. 

I left the place, my shoes tapped on the ground while echoing through the silence around me. 

I made my way home, the same routine as always. Go to work, come back home, eat, sleep then repeat. 

Mum has always told me to go out, live a little, make some new friends. But the sad thing was, the only friend that I’m still in touch with had gone, Isabelle. We met up once more after she came by to visit but nothing else had happened. Maybe I really ought to go out. 

Tomorrow might even be just the perfect timing. I don’t have to read no more Austen novels or listen to the radio while I combed my hair— all those things are quite posh once you think about it. Maybe that’s why John pokes at me and such! 

Maybe I am truly just a posh Londoner after all... 

No...I shan’t be like that anymore. Tomorrow it is! 

Speaking of mum, I haven’t heard dad’s voice in so long, might give him a call before heading to bed. Yes..that’s a bright idea. 

I arrived home, only to be surprised by whom I saw at the front of my doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, are you just as excited as I am to find out who is at Juliet’s doorstep? Next chapter will be out during the next few days, so keep your fingers crossed! Xx


	7. Unknown sender

13th April, 1963.

Juliet was rather shocked to see who stood at her doorstep, hand in hand. Correction: She was completely shocked to see who stood at her doorstep. 

It was Amelia and Maryanne. She guessed that they've got over their problem— the whole concert incident. If they did, good for them. She couldn't care less about such a petty thing, especially coming from teenagers and whatnot. 

"Hello girls, fancy seeing you here." Juliet grinned at them, noticing that they were holding each other's hands tightly as if they were inseparable, such an Amelia thing to do. 

"School's being a bum. Sorry if I haven't stopped by in SO LONG!" Amelia groaned, gaining a laugh from her friend. 

"Come on in, then." Juliet ushered them, whilst they giggled gleefully. She smiled as she unlocked the door and entered behind them, wishing that she was still a carefree teenager laughing about with her friends. Ah, Isabelle, Catherine and Ruth...how times have changed. 

The girls sat on the sofa and Juliet took off my shoes and coat, then joined them in the living room. 

"Alright. I know what you've come to tell me, and believe me girls, I wasn't furious in the first place. It did remind me of that time Ruth pushed me down the stairs..." Juliet reminisced thoughtfully. 

They both squealed simultaneously, "That's great!" 

Amelia coughed with a seriously look on her face, nudging Maryanne, "We're glad to hear that.."

 

 

 

"Hello dad." Juliet uttered she waited for him to say something. 

It has been too long since she heard his voice, though she was quite unsure why. Both of them are indeed busy but that shouldn't stop such a bond between a father and his child. 

"Juliet. I see you've finally missed me." He chuckled with his raspy voice— must be from the cigarettes and all. Mum always complained that even the pillows smelt like ash. 

"You're always on my mind dad, you know that..." She rolled my eyes as she tilted her head to hold onto the phone, grabbing the bottle of lotion to smother her hands with before bed. 

It has become a habit, she's seen her mum do it all the time, but her lotion wasn't as near as good as hers. It smelt like lavender and affection, because she'd always hug her just to take a sniff of that mesmerising aroma. 

"I'm playing with your brain. Right, how are the little ones then?" 

"Perfectly fine." 

"Good."

This went on for a few more minutes before dad decided that he was going to call it a night,she told him that she'll do the same thing and finally, sprawled her legs on the bed. 

She stared at the ceiling, the thoughts in her brain were wandering...far off...back to the Rose that was in her bed.

The rose that had somehow found its way here, without any indication of who had brought it. Her guts had told me that it might be John, who knows? She could ask him, but would he really admit it? Why wouldn't he? But there is no such way that he actually enteredher room, Hell, he doesn't even know where it is! 

She shook her head dismissively and turned her body to the right side of the bed, facing the door. 

The phone rang, startling her as I was busily taking in the features of the oak door. Nothing much was on it, it had a knob and that was it. 

She immediately ran to get the phone, Juliet seemed thrilled at the moment unbeknownst to herself even, it could be her mum for all she knows...and she'd bring up the whole situation where Juliet wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. 

"Hello?" 

It might be those idiots that call and hang up, a trick that's so bland and irking. Juliet huffed, and was about to put the phone down when she heard a reply. 

"Etty—" 

Juliet's smile was huge as she heard the nickname that John had given her, she might have seen him the same day but it was a certain quality that he had that always managed to make her feel a variety of emotions. She had known the band for less than a month, yet she rather savoured the time she spent with them. They seemed to enjoy her company just as much, well, at least John does the most— with no shame admitting it. 

"John?" 

Ring! 

And...that's the bell. Juliet placed the phone carefully, as she thought she'd be continuing her call with John. 

She slowly opened the door, curious as to who might be coming at this hour. The bell continued buzzing till she had opened it completely, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Etty." John stood there with his arms hanging lazily from his body, a desperate look in his eyes was what Juliet had seen. He pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head on her shoulder. Juliet was rooted to the spot, unaware of what she had to do. She eventually placed her hands around his back and listened to him breathe heavily on her shoulder. 

She felt her body tingle, as she was so in a rush to answer the door, that she was only wearing her nightgown, which was quite a short piece of art, baby pink with lace and it made her look voluptuous. 

Juliet began to feel that she would fall on her behind any moment due to John's towering stature and decided to ask him what had happened. 

"John...What's—" Juliet began, only for John to shush her and pull back from her body. 

"Could I...y'know, stay 'ere for the night?" John rubbed his cheek, as though it ached. Juliet couldn't push him out, of course she wouldn't. After all, wasn't she all giddy that he had called—

At this moment, Juliet came to an outlandish realisation, it wasn't John who had called her. She frowned as she looked at John's face, then back to her bedroom door. 

"Etty, what's—"

Juliet rushed to her bedroom, ignoring John's voice as he followed her. She hastily picked up the phone, "Hello, who is it?" 

John stood by the doorway, the same emotionless look on his face was present as he looked at what Juliet was doing. 

"Hello? Won't you reply you damned idiot?" Juliet voice broke as she gripped the phone tightly into her hand. John raised a brow as he tried to fathom hearing her swear— an unlike Etty thing to do. 

She slammed the phone down, making John jump as he entered the room, he didn't know what to say as she was acting unevenly, which was very unlike her. 

Juliet bit her finger as she glanced around her room, this stupid call, that stupid rose and now, an envelope had caught her eye. She snatched it, and tore it open with no hesitation. John stood in front of her, eyeing her face as she began reading the letter. 

Dearest Etty, 

I'm elated that I finally got to converse with you, through this paper and pen.   
Did you enjoy that second of my voice? Music to your ears, wasn't it?  
Etty. What a boring name for an exciting girl like yourself!   
I'll call you fawn, because you're a darling pet who doesn't fail to show off her sultry figure...   
I forgot to ask, how did you like that rose that I sent you? It's one of a kind because it's coming from me. Keep that in mind, fawn...   
You should wear that nightgown more often, it suits you like it should. It brings out everything pretty little detail of your body, especially those well proportioned knockers on you. 

Until next time, 

P.s. don't forget to wear something a bit more revealing next time. 

 

Juliet felt her body's weight sink into the bed as her mouth was left agape in bewilderment. Her brain was about to explode but she couldn't let out any thing. Her voice felt like it was being suppressed, she couldn't speak a word or even whimper. 

"Etty? What is it?" John sat on the bed next to her as he stared at her still face, he put his hand on her knee. She gave him the letter with shaky hands, looking at him from the side of her eye. 

John held the letter in his hands, he began reading and from the beginning to end he was vexed and tense, he clenched his jaw as he reached the end of the letter. 

'P.s. don't forget to wear something a bit more revealing next time.'

He was livid, and being the typical John, he burst out, enraged: "That bender! How fuckin' dare he? Does he think yer some sort of whore?" 

Juliet clutched the duvet underneath her and began clawing it in her hands, watching John as he stood up pacing around the room, flailing the letter around ragingly as he ranted some more. 

"When I find this little fucker, I'll make sure to dig 'is grave! He'll be sorry to his mum that he—" 

"You can't." Juliet interrupted him with her voice— it was dressed to be calm but in reality, she was even much more upset that John was. 

John finally stopped pacing around and his face dropped, as he spoke calmly, "Can't What?" 

Juliet had the ability to calm him down and he had figured this out now. His friends would be stunned to know such a revelation and John wasn't going to let them and their sneaky bastard ways find out about that. No, he wouldn't. 

"John, it isn't hand written. You can't possibly find out who did this." Juliet stated in a disappointed tone. She found it distressing that someone out there was harassing her and she couldn't do a thing about it. 

"We can look for fingerprints, isn't that what Scotland Yard does an' all?" John argued. 

Juliet shook her head, "If he's smart enough to have written it, he'd be just as smart at hiding evidence of who he is." 

John scratched his neck and threw the paper on the bed, he knew that Juliet was correct and smarter than he was. She was a teacher after all. Maybe he'll ask Brian for some help. 

"S'a good thing I'm stayin' the night." John yawned while Juliet threw the letter into her drawer. 

"Why's that?" Juliet questioned him as she covered herself with a blanket. She eyed the window as she tightened the blanket to her body self consciously. 

"Why's what?" John said with a grin as he took off his socks. 

"Do you enjoy it when you reply to a question with a question? If I could I would've smacked you on the head, maybe then you'll start processing information efficiently." Juliet hugged as she hugged the blanket to her body tighter, now her eyes had shifted to John instead of the window. 

"Well well, looks like we've found out another fact bout Davies, we even get to annoy 'er an' whatnot." John smiled idiotically as he then slumped his body on the bed next to Juliet. 

"Will you answer my question then, why did you come to me?” Juliet waited for John’s response, which took two minutes for him to utter. 

“Macca and I had a scrawl.” John mumbled as he turned away his face to look at his calloused fingers. 

“Which is why...you were rubbing your face earlier.” Juliet placed her hand under her chin. 

“Yes. Listen, he was actin’ out like a right prick and I had to sock ‘im in.” John looked back at Juliet who hummed thoughtfully in response. 

“What did he say?” Juliet felt like she was talking to one of her pupils, like when little Evangeline was furious because her sister had thrown out her dolly who was called Beatrice. 

“He was bitter that I was gettin’ all the birds for once. He’s got the eyes for the receptionist.” John winked as he poked Juliet in the arm. 

“Ow, so then he hit you and you hit him or the opposite took place, and now you’re here in bed with me.” Juliet blabbered while using her hands. 

John nodded, “I didn’t ‘it him though, might’ve kicked ‘im somewhere...” 

Juliet laughed for once, after that disturbing letter she found herself uneasy in her own home. Here she was, even wrapping the blanket around her body like a cocoon. 

“Ju..lee...et” John spoke slowly, out of the blue. 

“Ma..ree” Juliet stated in the same tone. 

“Davies!” They said simultaneously. 

“Your parents love me old chap Will then, aye?” 

“My grandad, actually.” Juliet smiled. 

“How bout ‘marie’?” John inquired. 

“Mum.” 

“Ah, she loves the frenchies, doesn’t she?” John tutted while twirling his finger at Juliet. 

“Verdammt die Franzosen!” He yelled erratically. 

Juliet snorted and threw her head behind, “What’s your middle name anyway?” 

“Winston.” 

“Ha, Your dad a fan of Churchill?” Juliet laughed but quickly realised that her words were phrased wrongly. 

John blinked a few times, “No. me mum was.” 

Juliet felt her stomach drop, like an empty pit. Her expression switched from a joyous one to a melancholic one. 

“Any road, why are ya lookin’ like a sausage roll ?” John snickered at her state. 

“Oh shut it. I’m chilly.” She retorted. 

“Yer actin’ like it’s Baltic in here!” He replied. 

“Well, go and draw the curtains then.” Juliet muttered with crossed arms. 

She switched off the lamp beside her, only for John to grab her arm lightly. 

“That won’t work, will it now?” He grinned. He leaned against her to switch it back on. Juliet noticed that his eyes were relatively nice looking. 

“Oh listen to this: Beatle’s big secret, Lygophobic Lennon!” Juliet exclaimed with hands moving on front of his face. 

“Cheeky, go to sleep Etty.” John pinched her nose and she groaned.


	8. Dear Beatle

14 April 1963

"Eppy, what do yer mean ye can't do anything bout it?" John pinched his nose bridge in exasperation. 

"John, I've told you three times that there is no possible way we could find whoever sent that letter." Brian stated in a calm, collected voice. 

No, no, no. He couldn't let that bastard get away with what he's doing! He's pestering the girl that John...that John is attracted to. He'll do whatever it takes, even if it meant staying at the front of her doorstep, looking out for all the ladybirds and that peevish twat. 

"Eppy, can't we at least do somethin' bout it, security?" John pouted, trying to pull off the 'McCartney look', the one that had everyone under Paul's feet.

Brian couldn't say no to John, he might always be annoyed with him and his tactics but he would never decline a request from him. 

"Fine John. I'll see what I can do." Brian tapped his feet as the smile on John's face grew wider.

"You like her, don't you?" Brian gave John a knowing look, to which he rolled his eyes. 

"None of that Eppy. Just another shag." John smirked artificially, his brain was telling him something else however. 

"Only, ye haven't shagged her at all!" George yelled from the other room. John could hear the other two Beatles snickering and messing about with their instruments. 

"I'll batter 'im in..." John clasped his fists together while Brian shook his head, "Boys, we don't need any disfigured Beatles.." 

 

 

"What are ya playin'?" Paul asked John as he took a drag from his cig, tapping the residue from it onto the ash tray. 

"Summat I 'eard the other day." John mumbled as he put the guitar next to his ear, figuring out what the melody sounded like to him. 

Ringo sat on the carpeted ground, polishing his cymbals intently. 

"You know rings, that's what we 'ave Mal for." George raised a brow at him. 

"What's with ye then, actin' mouthy today are we? Swallowed a radio or what?" John laughed at his own joke. 

George glared at him, but chose to not say anything that might result in another one of those bore-some fights John loved dearly.  

"How's yer cheek?" Paul tilted his head to take a look. 

"Nothin's wrong with it. It's perfectly fine." John gritted his teeth. 

Paul was about to retort, but a sound had interrupted him. It was a letter from underneath the doorway that had been slipped in. 

"Ringo." They all said at the same moment, making the drummer grin from ear to ear as he tiptoed joyfully to the door. 

He picked up the letter, mumbled something and proceeded to hand it to John. 

"Ah, maybe next time mate." George patted his head with a smirk. Ringo laughed back, "We'll wait for a letter to get to ya Georgie." 

John placed his guitar back on his stand, then he stood up to read the letter. He felt his cheeks redden as he realised who had sent the letter. 

 

'Hello Lennon, 

  I've been long awaiting to write to you, but I decided to save the best for last.  
  I hope you're reading this with a goofy smile on your face because I don't want any of your insect friends knowing about this.  
  I do hope that you haven't told a single soul about yesterday. I wouldn't want to face the consequences if I were you. An upcoming career in the music industry is rather hard to achieve, isn't it?  
  Tell Fawn that I send her kisses. Pardon, that would anger you, wouldn't it?  
Write me back when you get to see that enticing figure of hers. 

X won't tell'

John had actually thought that the bastard would write his address on the envelope, he took the envelope and turned it around, mumbling as he did so. 

"Prick'ead, writes like he's bloody Chaucer..." He put back the letter into the envelope. 

John stuffed the letter straight into his pocket, not caring for its wellbeing. He rubbed his face with his hands in thought, what does he want with Etty? 

"What is it then, John?" Paul said curiously as he gazed at him. Ringo and George stared at him the same way, curiosity filling their brains as to what was in the letter.

"Shite, Jus' another one of those hair letters." John muttered. Hair letters were what they called the letters in which fans would ask for a small lock of Beatle hair. 

Paul grunted, But he was nonetheless unconvinced with John's answer, he ought to find out sooner or later. George could see the hardened look on John's face, he rolled his eyes, "those are anotha' species aren't they?" 

Ringo laughed, he was the only person in the suite that wasn't frustrated, annoyed or dubious.

"Next thing they'll ask for is a finger!" 

Paul and George laughed at this, John wasn't bothered much as to what was happening. His train of thoughts was all over the place, he couldn't sit there idly and do nothing about the bugger. John bolted upright and rushed out of the suite, his heart thumping as loud as a drum. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

After a mere few minutes, he found himself in front of the reception area. He thanked fuck that the lobby had only a few people in it, whom were occupied with either their newspaper or their companions.

"How may I help you, Sir?" The reception boy asked John, clueless as to who he was. John didn't bother beating around the bush, he went straight info the core of the problem. 

He ushered the boy, who's name tag read Finley, to move closer to his face. No need for any of the pests around to listen in. 

"I got this letter under me door, and I need to know who slipped it under." John pointed at his pocket. 

Finley was clueless as to what John was saying, he then called over his coworker named Victor. 

"What's the matter—" Victor rolled his eyes annoyedly, only to change his tone and expression once he had realised who was standing in front of him. Ah, the true luxuries of being famous do come in handy sometimes. 

"Mister Lennon—" Victor exclaimed too loud, causing a girl sitting with her father— all suited up with a cig dangling from his mouth and a stone cold look on his face. 

The girl was all well too excited, she told her father that she had witnessed a Beatle, nearly pinching herself to find out if she were dreaming or not. Her dad was more or less bored but obliged to her pleas of asking for a signature. 

"Listen Vic, I need to know who the bloomin' heck kept this and ran for the hills!" John shoved the letter to his face, his patience was running out with those fools. 

"Sir, it couldn't have possibly arrived at your room. You see our hotel—" 

The man and his daughter stood by John, the father coughing loudly to get the Beatle's attention. The girl was grinning from mouth to ear, nearly making her her skin bleed from how much she was anxiously pinching it. 

"Pardon me Mister, my sweet girl Elaine would like your signature." He leaned against the desk cooly, placing his arm around his teenage daughter. 

"Right, I'm doing something important here." John turned to face the duo with a forced smile— the non luxuries of being famous are tiring. 

"Sir, there is no possible way that an outsider could have entered the hotel. Our hotel does not permit any visitors that do not have a room.” He explained word by word, however John was fairly convinced. 

“Ah stop with that shite. Just bloody well tell me that no one was there to witness this arse place the letter!” John shook his head angrily as he was about to storm off– only to be stopped by Elaine and dear old dad. 

“Here’s a napkin and pen for you to sign...please?” Elaine looked at John with puppy eyes. He grabbed the pen and napkin from her and scribbled down on it, writing: ‘With love to Elaine’ then finished it off with his signature. 

“Oh dad, Petunia, Greta, Viviane and Shirley are going to go ballistic when I show them this!” Elaine squealed as she tugged at her father’s arm. 

John winced as he heard her squeal and immediately went out of the hotel, ignoring the voices that were calling him, it was Vic and Finley. 

“This is rubbish...” John mumbled under his breath as he found a pavement to sit on, away from watching eyes. 

Shall I tell anyone? The coppers could help...what about Etty? 

The same questions wracked John’s head and in the end he came to a conclusion— he must meet Juliet and put a stop to this prowler...and soon. 

 

 

 

Earlier that day.... 

“John, please do not spill that coffee over my table cloth.” Juliet eyed him as he carefully set back the kettle of water that he had poured into his cup. Eh, a few droplets might’ve stained it who cares?

“How are the eggs then?” Juliet asked him while she munched on her bread. 

“I still can’t believe you haven’t got cornflakes in here! Ye ought to invest in some, I’m telling ya...my visits are going to get more frequent.” John winked at her as he pushed away his finished plate. 

“Frequent, you say? I don’t think Mr Epstein would like hearing that...” Juliet raised her brow as John snorted and gulped down his coffee. 

Maybe having a regular visitor isn’t so bad...Juliet smiled lightly as John blabbered about something that was incoherent to her daydream. 

“Hullo? I think we’ve lost Etty, she’s dolly daydream now!” John gasped mockingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I’m sorry for not updating in TWO months! I hope that this chapter will make up for it and hopefully many more since I’ll be quite idle this holiday.


	9. Unexpected heartbreak

Another day, another fall out with Amelia and Maryanne. Although it really is the same day...

"I swear to Christ! How could she so easily sweep him away from me?" Amelia shook her head in disgust while Juliet listened attentively to her ranting. 

Amelia was awaiting Juliet's response, who mouthed an 'oh' as she didn't realise that she had to do any talking. 

"You know what? He wasn't even that bloody good looking!" Amelia howled with a head shake. 

It was the same old thing, really. Amelia would come over and talk to Juliet about what petty little thing happened in her adolescent life. All that Amelia did was listen because she once thought that such things were 'problems'. 

"Let Maryanne have him. I could find a much better suitor and I'll be sure to show her..." Amelia mumbled under her breath while she rubbed her hands together anxiously. 

Juliet was about to 'console' her if the bell hadn't rung— saved by the bell is the correct term indeed. 

"I'll get it!" Amelia squealed with a jolt from her seat. 

"Alright..." Juliet laughed dryly, not quite sure of the way her cousin was behaving. Oh she'll get over her adolescent hormones sooner or later... 

"Amelia, who is it?" Juliet called out after a few minutes of silence. 

She got up and hurried to the front door. Juliet's eyes lit up in excitement as she saw he was standing next to Amelia. 

"John." She smiled as she looked back and forth between him and her cousin, who was still gaping at the musician. 

"A Fly's going to enter your trap luv, how about you close it?" John patted her head playfully as he made his way inside. 

"Oh, right. I..I've got to leave. Bye!" Amelia said in a shaky voice as she grabbed her light-weight jacket and slipped into her flats before heading out. 

"Bye—" Juliet uttered and slowly closed the door behind her. 

Juliet rubbed her eyes in confusion, as to what she had just witnessed. Maybe Amelia really was just in a hurry? It wasn't the first time that she had met John. She brushed off her nonsense thoughts and diverted her attention to her visitor. 

"How's life without me for...", John paused to read the time on his watch, "8 hours?" He grinned. 

"Horrific, you can't imagine anything as gruesome! I had the time to rest, can you believe such a thing?" Juliet faked sadness, sniffing mockingly. 

John tutted at her and made his way to her bedroom, a straight forward man he was. 

Juliet shrugged as she made her way behind him. She could see in the way he walked that he was tired, sloped shoulders and all. 

He entered the bedroom and sat on the bed, feeling his body sink. Juliet followed suit, but instead of speaking first, she looked at John who was pulling out something from inside his coat. 

A letter.

Juliet felt her stomach emit strange bubble like sounds and her eyes met John's— they knew that trouble was rising. It wasn't a petty joke. This time a letter was delivered to him. 

"John, I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening and how you're involved. But I-I don't know what to do!" Juliet burst into fury and stood up to face John. She grabbed the letter from his hand and held onto it with anger. 

"Etty, give it back." 

"No. It's all my fault and I should come to terms with all this and face reality. We can't let this bastard go on!" 

"I know that you're angry but please, we can't solve anything this way!"

Juliet gulped, she didn't like seeing him plead. Why did he care anyway? They haven't known each other long enough to have such a...connection. There must be something behind this.

Why is it that the letter ended up with him? Could it be John? Is he the one really playing this game with her? 

Yes, it is. There's no other logical explanation. There was also the rose that somehow ended up on her bed. Even the time that he found information about her and decided to tell her just that. It is all too connected with each other. 

"John Lennon, I want you to leave my house this instant." Juliet felt her eyes well up with tears. John's soft gaze turned to a face that was washed up with confusion. 

He stuttered, "wha-, Etty, what have I done?" 

Juliet shook her head in disappointment, avoiding his eyes as she stared at the ground. John stood up, and tried to hold her hand, only for her to harshly place it behind her back. 

"Please leave this instant. Don't make me yell at this hour." She continued to stare at the ground, her voice was monotone and emotionless. 

John didn't say anything and stormed off, mumbling away some vulgarities. 

Juliet waited for the door to shut behind him and she fell to the carpeted floor, a lump forming in her throat. Suddenly, she heard a rumble from outside. Rain. The raindrops chattered onto her window, forming a percussion like rhythm as the tears from her eyes had finally released onto her cheeks. 

She unlatched her hand from the wrinkled letter and buried her head into her knees and began bawling. It was rather a cinematic scene— her tears dripping and the rain pouring outside all at the same time.

 

 

 

10 October, 1962.

"You're what?" Juliet felt her stomach drop. Her face had turned pink and it wasn't because of the humidity of the weather. 

"I'm leaving Julie. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this when we first met but my stay here was only temporary." He eyed her distraught face with guilt. 

Juliet tried forming a sentence but nothing grammatically correct could come out, "I-I...you..how?" 

"God. I'm such a prick you know? I shouldn't have let your hopes up. I'm sorry Julie, please don't cry." He touched her face gently. 

She shook her head and pulled his hand away from her. 

"Liam. You aren't a prick...you're a prick-head. Go on and go back to Ireland. Why not marry a prim and proper Irish girl that your mummy would adore while you're at it?" Juliet smiled forcefully, she didn't bother listening to his continuous apologies as she left him behind. 

Yes, it was her that left him. Not the opposite. 

Tears fell down from her cheeks like a waterfall, she walked as swiftly as possible back home. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. How silly was she to fall in love with an idiot? They were both idiots for even being together. 

She shouldn't be crying so much over a petty little thing. No, she shall sleep it off and not remember a thing about it. 

 

 

Two heartbreaks. Two different people.

Only one was worse than the other. 

Yet, Juliet couldn’t decide which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope y’all weren’t angry at me for posting this chapter because it’s a heart wrenching one (yep, I’m sorry). But hey, you better prepare yourselves for the upcoming chapters... 
> 
> Also, I might’ve added two song titles on purpose when I had the wonderful opportunity of doing so. If you found them, congrats!


	10. 15 karats

19 April 1963

"Alright children, go and have your tiffin. I'll see you all afterwards." Juliet smiled as she saw their tiny feet pushing towards the door, carrying their food along with them. 

Etty turned and started erasing the blackboard that was filled with caricatures of animals. Today's lesson was about the zoo, which the children seemed to thoroughly enjoy. 

Out of the blue, she felt something tug at her from below. She would've though that she had gone mad if she hadn't looked at what it was. It was William, the boy that admired his teacher the most. 

"William, what are you doing here? Why haven't you gone off to eat?" Juliet squatted down to reach the child's level. 

"Miss...I must give you something." He stated shyly, his hands fumbling with something behind him. 

Juliet prayed that it wasn't another jam biscuit, not that there was anything wrong with the one he gave her previously. It was just that she didn't really want a child to give up a part of his food for her. 

"What is it, then?" She smiled, putting her hand out to urge him. 

He pulled out a red rose and gently placed it on her palm. Juliet opened her mouth in shock, "William, I-"

"Miss, don't be scared. There aren't any thorns on it...see?" He pointed at the rose's clean stem and smiled joyfully at his teacher. 

"Well, thank you William. That's very sweet of you." Juliet touched the soft rose and glanced at him. 

"My dad said that I should give it to you. We have a rose bush at home." He explained with the movement of his small hands. 

Knock knock knock 

"Come in." Juliet called out, getting up from her squatting position. 

Peeping his head from behind the door was Paul— to Juliet's surprise. 

"Oh, hello Mr. Mccartney." She said in a formal tone, to which he frowned and stepped into the classroom. 

"Mr. Mccartney? Jus' call me Paul, don't make me sound like me dad." He chuckled then glanced at the tiny figure beside Juliet, "Hello little one!" 

Juliet saw the excitement in his eyes as he kneeled down to greet William. It seemed as though he did adore children, unlike John, at least that's what it was like when they came to visit the nursery school. 

"Hello. Aren't you that man that came before? The insect man?" William laughed at his own joke. Paul tutted at him and looked at Juliet. 

"Listen, why don't you go an' play out with your mates, yeah?" Paul tapped his shoulder gently. 

"Don't forget your tiffin." Juliet reminded him as the boy rushed to grab his tiffin and scurried out of the room. 

Now, it was only Juliet and Paul. That gave her a queasy feeling because she might've known why he had come. 

Please don't be it.  
Please please please....

"I'd tell you to have a seat except that..." Juliet smiled as Paul looked around him with disappointment. 

"Let's both sit on the ground then." He moved his head to the direction of the multicolored carpet that took up a quarter of the room. 

Juliet nodded and adjusted her body to face Paul's. He cleared his throat and began speaking, "You might be wondering why I'm here and how I choose the right timing to come." 

Those where her questions, without a doubt. 

"I asked that lovely secretary Robyn. Since we exchanged numbers and all, she said that I could come at this time." Paul put up his watch to show her the time— 10:30 am.

"I'm here to talk to you about—"

"John." She continued his sentence.

Paul widened his eyes, "okay. You know what the issue is then. He wouldn't tell me but I could tell something was wrong," he whispered the next part with a smile, "however I knew it wasn't Mimi." 

Juliet sighed. She didn't want to admit it but she has been feeling uneasy these few days as well. There was some knocking on her window which scared her to death, but it turned out it was only a thrush pecking at the glass. 

"I don't know Paul, it's complicated." She shrugged and looked down at her twiddling hands. 

Paul scratched his nose and spoke, "Why don't you try at least? Whatever it is that happened can't be that awful." 

It was that awful. She accused John of playing mind games with her and indirectly called him a stalker. But what if he really was one? 

"No...It is him. It can't be anything else." She mumbled, to which Paul raised his brows with suspense. 

"What was that?" He tilted his head. 

"Nothing important, I was thinking out loud. Look, I know he's your best mate and all but I can't brush off my doubts about him." 

"Juliet, you can do exactly that by talking to him! He may seem scary to talk to but he isn't as such, he's sort of like a...." he stood up and walked to where she was sitting, his figure towering over her. 

She was about to turn and face him but he grabbed her shoulders and told her to relax. 

"I was saying, he's sort of like an egg— a hard exterior and a soft inside. Y'know?" He half-closed his eyes and grabbed the nearest object he could find. 

Thud!

"I'm sorry Juliet." He held her from her underarms as she fell backwards. 

That should do the trick, he thought. She might hate John and all of them after this, because she's been knocked out twice and it was all their doing. 

Well, maybe it was only Paul the second time. 

He yelled for Mal, their roadie, to enter the room. Little did Juliet know that he was standing there the entire time, eavesdropping or rather waiting for Paul's signal to get inside.

"Are we ready?" Mal asked Paul with an apprehensive look, as he glanced at Juliet's unconscious body. 

"Unless ye want 'er to wake up, I bloody well think so!" Paul replied in a condescending tone. 

Mal shrugged then went over to Paul to help him with carrying Juliet. 

"You've managed to make Robyn disappear out of sight, yeah?" Paul grunted as he held Juliet from her waist, to give her over to Mal to carry. 

It was a funny thing, really. Paul wanted to laugh but he'd save that for later. Unless John won't disintegrate his mouth and he could no longer smile. Maybe he'd knock down his teeth as well. 

He shuddered at the thought, and told Mal to hurry. He was just the man for the job, being well over six feet and having quite the grip for treacherous tasks. 

Paul exited the classroom, feeling a tinge of guilt for leaving the children without a teacher. 

He returned inside, almost throwing Mal off his feet. 

"Hang on a mo." He snorted at his accidental pun, to which Mal sighed. 

He grabbed a yellow paper from the desk and a pen to write down,

"Left school early because of an emergency." 

Paul pondered for another minute, then thought, ah what the hell! 

It's only a note, he shouldn't overthink it. He put down the pen and paper and moved his head towards the door, as a sign for Mal to get out first. 

Paul closed the door behind them and sighed. 

 

 

 

Mal didn't ask Paul why he had 'kidnapped' the schoolteacher but did tell him whilst driving that if Brian knew, he'd have their heads.

"Don't worry Mal, it's all on me." 

Currently, they were standing in the hotel's *very* spacious lift, along with two ladies who were well into their mid fifties. 

The one with the blonde dyed hair eyed Paul with wariness, the other one clutched onto her arm and whispered something into her ear. 

Mal blinked at Paul through his thickly rimmed glasses, to speak up. 

"She's 'ad too much to drink. Ah, never lets go of that Brandy, this girl!" Paul shook his head and patted down Juliet's brown hair. 

"At this time of day? Tsk tsk." One of them said. 

"Is she your wife?" The grey haired one questioned. 

When will this lift stop? 

Paul began rubbing his hands together in thought. Why not?

"Oh yes." He nodded immediately. 

Mal shot him a look of confusion. Paul winked at him as he continued, "Married for 3 years now."

The blonde lady nodded sceptically, "where's her ring then?"

Paul gulped and Mal smirked, Can't lie for too long, can you?

Paul's shoulders slumped in relief as he felt the lift come to a stop. He let Mal go out before he did, then turned around to face the two ladies. 

"She's taken it off because I'm getting her a grander, much more elegant ring. 15 karats." He smiled at the last part. 

The two ladies widened their eyes at each other then spoke, "well done son, what a lovely young man!"

The lift's door shut and Mal shook his head at Paul, "15 Karats?" 

"You might not think so, but soon enough we'll 'ave enough money to be swimming in." Paul told him as they made their way to the room. 

Mal stopped in his tracks and called out to Paul, "She's awake."


	11. Love is in the air...or is it?

Continued 

9:16 pm 

The last time Etty had been out 'partying' was 2 weeks ago— it was the birthday of one of the teachers at the school, Meredith Locke, a chipper bird who always looked for amusement in any direction it came. 

To tell the truth, Juliet was fond of Meredith and could see a friendship blooming between them, if it weren't for Juliet's fear with friendships. She's no longer in touch with any of her friends and that made her miserable. They were like an inseparable bunch. Now everyone one of them has a different path. Still, she was hopeful that one day they'd all come together and reminisce about their good and bad times. 

Whereas at this moment, Juliet was downing her first glass of alcohol for the night. She really needed one, especially since her thoughts were cluttered all over the place. Why does she have to overthink so much? 

Stupid, stupid, stupid! 

"A'right there?" George slid into the booth, facing Etty. 

He was followed by Ringo, who choose to sit next to the girl. She only shrugged, her hand gripping tighter onto the glass. 

"Don't hurt your hand too much, ye ought to break that soon." Ringo said in a soft tone. 

She did as he told her and turned to face him. 

"Ringo, why is life miserable?" 

He glanced at George, whose face was in thought. Ringo looked back at her and cleared his throat, "Well, Uh...I think that ye should gulp that down." 

Etty sighed and George chuckled. Ringo only winked at George, then left the two alone as his eyes wandered around for a lady that he could chat up. 

"He's right. Don't think bout it too much. Yer here now, and this is the perfect place for ya to drown in alcohol and sorrow. You'll forget about all this tomorrow." 

George smiled and his hand rested on Etty's. He then leaned in close with a smirk on his face, "I'll tell ye what I saw...Paul snogging a bird with red lips. He's lookin' like a clown with that on his face!"

Etty burst into laughter, almost knocking over her drink (if it weren't for George, who grabbed it).

She then raised her glass in the air signalling for the waitress that she needed another drink. 

She anxiously needed another drink. And perhaps another one and another one after this day. Or rather what happened just a few hours ago.... 

 

 

"Bloody—" 

"George, can't you shut up for once in yer life?" 

"Me? Hey, don't be all bitchy with me only because you're scared for your life!" 

"Scared? Who's he scared of?" 

"Of John, Rings. He'll kill your mate over here for kidnapping Juliet!" 

"Is that what Mal plopped on the bed then? Juliet?" 

"Yes. Don't you think we should ask McCartney why he kidnapped the bird?" 

"Oh for fucks sake! I want them to reconcile, can't you understand? There is no hope of John getting back to his normal self if he and Julie don't come to good terms together." 

"Normal self? He's all the same. He's still a bugger except....all the time." 

"See!" 

"I'm not understanding any of this..." 

"Ringo, just you wait. My plan will work and you'll be blessing the day I was born." 

"Blessing? I thought your family—"

"Shut it, I think John is done with his shower." 

 

 

Soon enough, The waitress was full on flirting with George and Juliet was now on her third drink. If she'd get intoxicated it wouldn't be because of the alcohol, it would be due to the fact that her mind was relapsing memories. 

Memories of home. Friends. And lastly, John. How she enjoyed that outing with him, even if he did speak too much on the subject of Rock n roll and Alice in wonderland. Now, she was longing to hear his voice chatter nonchalantly over his obsessions like a little boy. 

If only he'd appear out of nowhere to save her from her misery. 

George seemed reluctant to leaving her alone but the advances of the waitress, Lilith, were starting to grown on him. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her before leaving. 

Fat chance. Juliet exhaled as her eyes burned onto the seat that was occupied by George just a few moments ago. Her mind went to Paul, whom she hadn't seen since he had ordered that first drink for her. Or was it George? Whoever it was she could not remember. 

"May I sit here?" 

That voice. What a lovely voice. Almost like music to her ears. It was ironic since that voice was meant for music. 

"Sure." 

 

 

They waited for five minutes. Nobody came out of the room. Paul went in to check and returned with a frown on his face. 

"He's not in there." 

George shrugged, "He said he'd take a shower and come back." 

"I don't think so. He said that he was going down to look for a store....said something about strings." 

Paul looked at Ringo suspiciously. 

"Strings? Mal usually does that." 

"If you were intelligible enough, you'd realise that Mal was with YOU and not present here." George shook his head. 

"Which means...." 

"Which means he wants some strings. Bloody hell what else would he be going down for?" 

"Maybe you're correct." 

 

 

"What are ye doing 'ere?" John moved side to side restlessly on his seat. George might've warmed it up which John did not like one bit. 

"Haven't you heard? Paul thought it was a grand idea to kidnap me and then convince me to tag along with him to this place." She said bluntly. 

John didn't know whether to laugh or applaud her for making up such a thing so he did neither. He looked at her as she finished her glass and rubbed her droopy eyes. 

"Don't ye think you're over doing it?" 

Juliet snorted, "over doing it?" 

"Yes. Now, let me take you home." 

It was a strange feeling that was inside John. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol yet so it wasn't that. Nor did he have a mediocre shag. No, it was something else. He felt like he didn't know himself. Who has he become? If it were him really, he'd not care that this woman was intoxicated in front of him. He would join in the gulping party and maybe end up being carried outside. 

"Noooo, waitress!" She yelled out for yet another didn't. 

John pulled down her hand and stared at her, "That's your last." 

"Pfft....Fine, Father." She added a cheeky smile to that. 

John couldn't believe this. He didn't quite realise that a lady as prim and proper as Etty was in this state. Maybe prim and proper is him exaggerating but it was something of that sort. He shook it off, everyone has a not so prim and proper side to them. There's no harm in that. 

All John needed was a drink now. It's been an hour since he's arrived and now felt like the moment for him to relax. 

"Scotch then?" He smiled. 

"Not a big fan of beer." She grimaced. 

In a short time, their drinks had arrived and they've finished them without uttering a word to each other. 

"I think I'll go to the loo." She got up slowly to prevent her from falling backwards. John watched her intently as she made her way to the restroom in a disoriented gait. 

Etty washed her face then laughed. How idiotic did she look right now? The mirror was too kind to her because she knew that she was a mess. That didn't mean physically. 

That splash of water on her face didn't help much because when she exited the bathroom she started laughing once again. 

"John! You cheeky fella, did you follow me?" She giggled like a child as she saw him coming closer to her. 

He nodded and touched her cheek with his hand. He grabbed her hand and led her to the inside of the bathroom, picking a stall that seemed the most spotless out of all. 

"Ohh, are we having some fun then?" Her body hit the stall while he locked the door. 

He turned to face her with a simper on his face, cupping her face with his hands and leaning in to kiss her. 

"We're going to have a little bit of fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, did you see this chapter coming? Well, you better keep it cool because the next chapter is a little mind boggling...


	12. The town isn’t happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in honour of John’s birthday today!

20 April 1963

10:38 am

To Juliet, the events of the previous day were all a dream. She could vaguely remember details of her night out with the Beatles. How funny is that just some time ago she was in her kitchen, sipping tea and listening to their record along with her cousin Amelia?

It's been long since Amelia had visited. Juliet could only wonder what obstacles were stopping her from calling or visiting. Oh well, she's a teenager with schoolwork and whatnot to be after. She'll come round eventually. 

Juliet rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn— she had to do today's laundry and nothing was going to stop that task. 

She looked to the right side of her bed, where a note was placed on the side table. She grabbed it, her heart skipping a beat. It couldn't be him again, could it? 

Reading the note, she put it down with a relieved sigh. It was only from John, saying that he wanted to stay till she woke up but Brian wanted him at the studio. 

She got out of bed to change into something other than yesterday's clothes. Was she that pissed to the point of not taking off her clothes? Impossible. 

Ring ring ring

"Hello?" She ran to pick up the telephone.

"Hullo Juliet!" 

"Dad?!" She said with a thrill in her voice. His voice reminded her of how long it's been since she's been home. She felt a pang of guilt upon thinking of her childhood home— the place that she had seemed to forgotten so fast. 

"How are you sweetheart?" He asked. 

Juliet bit her lip. Aside from some loony bin following her, everything else was fine. But she couldn't tell him that. No, he'd worry too much for his own good. 

"I'm alright. Everything's fine. How are you and Mum?" She asked keenly. 

"All's well in our world. Listen, I called you to ask something." He quickly diverted the subject. Juliet raised her brow, what would he want to know? 

"Go ahead." 

There was a sigh from the other line. Juliet could hear her dad close the door and return to the phone. Was it something this secretive? 

"Dad, what's happened?" 

"Are you dating that beetle?" He questioned with no hesitation. 

Juliet gulped. She couldn't speak. How did he come to know that she even knew him? Or to the conclusion that she is dating him!

"Wha—, what are you talking about?" She nibbled at her thumb anxiously. 

"I know it all. You're dating that pathetic long haired insect." He spat out. 

Juliet felt her heart drop. It wasn't true but she didn't expect her father to be so cold. When it came to her love life, he was as silent as a mouse. What had gone wrong now? Maybe the description: 'Pathetic, long haired and an insect' was too much for him to swallow. 

"Dad, there's no such thing. We're only friends. We even met at one of their concerts. I know you mean John. That's his name. He isn't an insect or such." She blabbered on and on till her father told her to stop. 

"Friends? You are friends with those insects?! What kind of men grow their hair that long? Is that some sort of joke towards real men?" He chuckled bitterly. 

"Da—"

"I can't believe this. My only daughter going after some....delinquents. Is this what we taught you?" 

Juliet frowned at this. He's taking it too far. 

"Who told you all this?" She asked. 

He mumbled, "Goodbye." 

 

 

 

 

4:15 pm

"William, did you tell your father that the sink is leaking? He's back out in the garden." Mrs Green inquired as she put pressure on the leaking hole with a kitchen towel. 

He furrowed his brows then broke into a laugh, "What garden mum? Don't you mean the front door?" 

Her face faltered as she sighed, "Now that's very humorous. Go out there and call your father!" 

He jumped at his mother's yelling and immediately ran outside. His breath mixed with the cold air outside which created an unpleasant sensation. William almost toppled over the weeds and stones here and there but his body, although fragile, had some strength. 

"The sink is leaking." He found his father, sitting on the wooden stool, facing the house's gate. William tried to find out what was interesting in that gate which his father seemed to admire every single day. It wasn't like he had gophers to catch or weeds to pull (which really needed pulling otherwise one of these days William was bound to have his feet wrapped around them). 

"Mum says you need to come."

Mr Green stood up and the stool fell to the ground. He didn't reply which made William all the more intimated by his sturdy, taller figure. He went to the shed to fetch his toolbox, leaving William to think with a confused look on his face, 

"Is he sad because I told him Miss Davies doesn't want any of our roses?"

 

 

 

"That was a good session, was it not?" Ringo said as he lit himself a cig. 

George shrugged then looked behind him, it was the studio door. He made sure that no one was there to utter his next words. 

"Don't mean to sound like a chirping gossip but Lennon was acting....uneven today." 

"What'd ya mean? Tipsy like?" Ringo took a drag. 

George shook his head. Why was he bothering with this? It was normal for John to switch moods all the time. Except.....it could do with the fact that his mind was elsewhere. With a certain bird maybe. 

"Pray tell, did ye see Juliet after the night's adventures?" He asked. 

Ringo stood silent for a few seconds then shook his head. 

"Wasn't it John who took 'er home?" 

 

 

 

 

 

"Etty, What's all this blabberin' bout snogging?" John placed his hand on her cold cheek. 

"I'm tellin' you that we snogged! Ow.....my head hurts." She groaned. 

John blinked in amazement. He wasn't that drunk to not have remembered SNOGGING her. Was he? Maybe she had gone mad. Hallucinations and all. 

"Right, and I'm telling ya we didn't." 

She broke into laughter and slapped away his hand from her face. What was he on about? Another one of his jokes? 

"Oh you silly bugger. I won't tell but you don't have to lie about it to me." She rolled her body over on the bed. 

"I don't remember much but I'm sure that it happened!" 

John still wasn't having it. He was as alert as a watchman and didn't snog a single bird in all his time in the club. But just like a watchman, his eyes travelled to every bird in the place. 

"Could it be?" He wondered. 

 

 

11:27 pm

Surrounded by the four walls of his room, John blinked at the door in a state of silence. He couldn't feel anything except the alcohol making its way down his throat. He opted for brandy tonight just for a change. As well as to forget all of his worries. 

It was a destructive habit; drinking all the alcohol he could get his hands on whenever he was down in the dumps. Behind every facade, in his case being a popular musician, there were many things unknown to the public. 

John didn't want to remember any of those things. He couldn't count them all. There are many more to come....

Gulp. 

He bit his lip and then rubbed his face. Thankfully, none of his mates were interested in whatever he's been doing in this room for two hours now. George decided to doze off on the sofa, seeing that his conversation with Ringo proved that John wasn't alright. But he couldn't go in and ask him. No, he'll sleep it off and so will John. 

Paul was reluctant to go inside but Ringo stopped him from entering the room. 

"He just wants to bevvy up a bit, yeah?" 

His head wouldn't shut up about it. God, why can't it shut up? It's been mumbling and grumbling for hours now. Or since Etty told him about what happened. It made him sick to his stomach. How couldn't he remember a thing? Was he such a bastard that he numbed out all that he did by alcohol once again? 

"You fuckin' twit." He muttered and tipped the bottle into his mouth. 

 

 

 

Etty, darling, it's been a while. 

I know, I've been busy with tasks other than you (believe it or not). But my heart couldn't take it any more so I had to come back to writing to you. 

I'm still waiting for a reply letter. Maybe then our relationship wouldn't be one sided. I know that you're quite shy to say anything but trust me, I don't bite. 

If you do think of writing to me, leave your letter outside the door and I will be sure to get it. 

X  Yours truly


	13. Chapter 13

24 April 1963

5:30 pm

Days have passed and Etty hasn't heard a word from John. She was fretful to go meet him in person at the hotel because she wouldn't know what to tell him. She came to a conclusion that she was snogging someone else, because she clearly remembered that John was at the same exact spot he'd been in even after she returned from the washroom. 

If so, then why has she imagined it was him? Was she really infatuated? She hoped it wasn't true. It couldn't happen. Not in her imagination or in reality. 

"Excuse me miss, that banana doesn't look very ripe." A voice uttered next to where Juliet was standing. 

She looked at her hand to see that she was, indeed, holding an unripe banana. It was all because she was thinking about that night in the club. What was she thinking anyway when she went? 

"Oh, right. I guess I'd better go and look for another one." She laughed light heartedly. 

"Miss, pardon me but what is your name? I seem to have seen you some place but I can't put my finger on it." He stood in front of her. 

He was Irish, telling from his accent. She wouldn't know any one Irish. The only time she's travelled was to Somerset by train and to Brighton with her parents. 

"No, I don't think we've met before."

 

 

 

 

8th September 1962 

"Liam! What in God's name are you doing here at this hour?" Juliet gasped as she saw his smiling face. 

It was half after 8 and her parents were in the sitting room watching television. It was only her who wasn't much interested in whatever the BBC was informing the public about. Strong winds and all that. At first, Juliet thought that the wind was in fact really blowing at the back door but her instinct told her to get up. 

"I'm here to see my girl of course. How was your day?" He leaned in, almost kissing her, but she turned away with shyness (or to look behind her). 

"It was fine. The girls and I went to the park. I've finished my history notes AND I've managed to eat Mum's boiled carrots. How was yours?" She smiled at him. 

"It was fine."

Liam pulled her towards him, which evidently caused Juliet to close the door behind her. 

"What are you doing?" She pouted. He took a strand of her hand and placed it behind her ear. Then, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. 

At that moment, she didn't try to stop him or hesitate to kiss back. It was all like those films and she didn't want it to stop. Except, it had to stop because her parents soon started calling for her. 

"Mhmm....Liam— I must go." She pulled away from his needy lips. 

"Ah well, I'll dream of you tonight. Don't forget to do the same." He  managed to kiss her quickly on the cheek before she left.

 

 

 

“What is your name?” She asked. 

The man smiled with relief, she does remember me. 

“I’m Liam, you’re surely Juliet!” His eyes sparkled upon saying her name. 

“Why yes I am.” She felt her face heat up as his hand touched hers. It was like being the same teenagers they had been all over again. She didn’t care about the looks she was getting from two middle aged women, or the confused child beside them. 

Finally something in her life has started to make some sense. 

 

 

“You just gotta call on me, yeah!” 

“Right, let’s take a little break shall we?” John clasped his hands together and cleared his throat. The boys looked at him with puzzled stares. 

“What? I’m sure all of ya are tired of this! We’ve been here four hours now.” He rolled his eyes and removed his guitar from its strap. 

“This is our profession, how can we be tired of it?” Ringo chuckled to lighten up the awry mood. 

George sighed, “Brian wants this done. We’ve got....three more songs left for recording today.” 

John seemed to ignore all that they were saying and made his way to the door. 

“What’s a forty minute break going to do? Kill ‘im?” He snorted, then fixed his shirt. He looked at Paul, who didn’t say anything throughout the whole scenario. 

“John, y’know that’s a bit too much for a break. You’re not going back to the hotel, are you?” Paul spoke up, finally, to George’s relief. 

“Why, darling, will you miss me?” He fluttered his lashed mockingly at his bandmate. 

“Brian might. Oh and don’t forget George.” Paul stood up with a smile, his eyes piercing through John’s. 

“Fine. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” John mumbled and grabbed his jacket before slamming the door behind him. 

Paul looked back at the two remaining band members with a haughty smile. George stretched his arms with a groan, whereas Ringo sighed with a hand under his chin. 

“Ye think he’s doin’ it with the receptionist?” 

“Who, that scrawny fella?” George knitted his brows at Ringo. 

Paul shook his head, “I’m not a gossip me-self but I did catch a glimpse of a blonde leaving with him in the lift.” 

“Ahh...” they all said with amazement together. 

 

 

 

“Really? That’s fantastic!” Liam stated in awe. After their unexpected meeting in the market, they decided to take up a little coffee shop ‘date’ and talk about all that’s come and gone. One of the things being Juliet’s job as a teacher. 

“It is. I get to spend all my time with children, and they aren’t too fussy. It’s never a bore with them, if you ask me.” She laughed and took a sip of her tea. He nodded with interest. 

“Why are you here then? Don’t tell me you’re visiting your cousin once again and—” 

“No. I’m living here now. I decided that Dublin wasn’t all that great and besides, now that I’ve seen you I’ll never go back.” He said with a smirk. 

Juliet felt her insides knot up, creating a feeling of unease. What was she supposed to tell him? It was true, she did miss his company but didn’t he leave her? Maybe she’s taking it all in a literal manner. She doesn’t have to hold grudges like a petty child. 

“Uh well, that’s nice to hear.” 

You didn’t say that. Oh Juliet Marie Davies, you stupid twit. Haven’t you learned? Goodness you’re an idiot! 

Juliet pinched the bridge of her nose in embarrassment and shook her head. Liam’s lips curled into a compassionate smile at her flustered state. 

“Well, do you have a number I could have to reach you? We’re practically neighbours now.” 

“Neighbours? That’s a bit much. You could say we’re occupants of the same city.” She shrugged as she pushed away her empty cup. 

“If that’s the case then,” Liam stood up, pulling out 4 quid from his wallet and extended his hand for Juliet to hold. 

“Let’s go on a trip around the city as occupants.”


	14. A muffin a day....

24 April 1963

9:15 am 

The smell of sandwiches and fruit filled the class, as each little one ran outside with their tiffin. They were hungry and eager squirrels, eager to play after stuffing themselves. 

That is, except for one squirrel, who was only eager to provide his Miss with a treat of gratitude— a blueberry muffin. 

"Miss Davies, I want to give you this." William's little head appeared into her sight. 

He placed the muffin on her table and waited for her reaction. He crossed his fingers that she would praise him or even pat his head for getting her something as thoughtful as a 'nutritious muffin', in his mum's words. 

"That's very nice of you, William. Do you have something for you to eat?" She placed her hand on her hip. 

"Yes. I promise I have a jam sandwich with crisps and a peach." He explained his meal to her with a movement of hands. 

"Daddy says they're very special that you'll be licking your fingers after having it." He proceeded to tell her as he jumped to get his own tiffin box. 

"Oh. Did he make them?" She eyed the muffin which was dressed in yellow paper, on her desk. 

"He—"

"William, come on! We're playing duck duck goose!" A boy came to view— a redhead that was known as Emanuel. 

"Bye miss!" The two boys yelled as they shut the door behind them. 

Juliet decided that she'd take the muffin with her to the tea room. As she walked, she noticed that Robyn was talking to a man. It was another lost soul, who had somehow ended up in the kindergarten or more like Robyn's grasping hands. 

She opened the door to the tea room and found that all the teachers were laughing, pouring each other hot water from the kettle and nibbling at their food— pastries or sandwiches. 

"You're late. Is that a muffin?" Wendy, Juliet's companion at work, appeared in sight. 

"Oh yeah, a student gave it to me." I nodded as I sat down at an empty seat next to the cooler. Wendy grabbed a chair to sit next to me, whilst slowly handling her cup of coffee. 

"Yeah? You seem to be hanging out with those boys again—" 

"Shhh! I don't want any more gossip around here. It's enough that Robyn has spread the word that they visited  my class." I nudged Wendy softly, careful not to make her spill her drink and perhaps make me pay her medical bills. 

"My apologies. Don't fret, my lips are sealed." She mimicked sealing her lips with her finger. 

"I surely hope so." I raised an eyebrow at her. 

And with that conversation coming to an end, I bit into the muffin.

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde zipped up her skirt after managing to quickly jump into her tights without tearing them. 

John fixed the pillow behind his head so he could have a better look at her. The smoke from the cigarette dangling on his fingers surrounded her body from where he was looking. It gave the illusion that her body was surrounded by a ring of smoke. 

She grabbed her shoes and slid into them, then finally placed her name tag back on her uniform. 

Ms. Vivienne Benton 

"Right, I'm off to work again." She sighed with exasperation at the word 'again'.

John forced a frown to pretend that he was disappointed, but he really wasn't. But he doesn't want her to think that. 

"Now don't be gutted, I'll see you after work...." she leaned in to kiss his lips, "which is after 4 hours." 

Vivienne sat on the space next to John, waiting for his reaction. 

He was out of it. John hadn't realised that she still was here, his mind was elsewhere. Far away. No, that's ludicrous!  And he's a right bastard for even thinking about her. 

"What's on your mind, then? You haven't kissed me like you usually do when I leave...." John turned to face her. 

No bloody way. This can't be happening. How—

"Shite. What're you doing here?" He straightened his body to take a good look at her. He quickly stubbed out his cig and rubbed his eyes— with the belief that they were fooling him. 

"Me? I've been here for an hour." She tilted her head. 

It's the same face.  
The same eyes.  
Lips.  
Nose. 

And hair. Her brown hair. But now, it's shifting back to blonde. What is going on? 

"Vivienne?" He touched her face. 

She nodded with a confused look on her face. Maybe she ought to go back to work. John isn't acting normal, and they haven't even drank anything. 

"Yes. Are you alright? You seem disoriented. Are you ill?" She placed her hand on his forehead, underneath his hair. 

"You should go. I'll see ye afterwards." He dropped her hand from his face. 

"Okay." She got up with reluctance, eyeing him till she made her way to the door. 

John slumped on the bed and looked at the watch on the table next to him. He had 8 minutes to return to the studio.

 

 

 

It wasn't long after Juliet had returned from work that she had collapsed on the sofa— not even her bed. 

Throughout the entire day, she didn't have a yawn escape her mouth. So how come she has suddenly fell into a deep sleep? Maybe her body was telling her something. 

Her arms were parallel to each other, but her head was tilted in a way that would certainly cause her to wake up with an aching pain. That didn't matter, because he was there, standing. Looking at her peaceful face as she slept. It was a picturesque moment. If only she would open her eyes and see who had finally come to see her face to face. 

He shouldn't risk the chances of her waking up and seeing his figure, looking over her without a movement. He was watching out for her. From all the preying hands that are out to get her. Out to get his fawn. 

They all are manipulative and want to be with her for their benefit. He is the only sincere person that truly loves her. Even if she hasn't come round to loving him back, he will make sure she does. Even if it has to happen through the difficult way.

Juliet moaned as she threw her arm over the arm of the sofa. This gave her watcher a little scare— moving away from her view. 

He wanted to talk to her when she would wake up. However, that couldn't happen. It's too soon for her to see him. He needs to play the game for as long as he could, that way she'll be the one itching to come face to face with him. 

"Not now, the next time perhaps..." he sighed, smiling at her peaceful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
